Dead or Alive Tropical Vacation
by Besweet
Summary: What do you get if you put a group of people together with strong personalities and colorful backgrounds on an Island for a month?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ **Thought I tried something different from my previous stories.**

 **Reviews are always great to get, and I appreciate any honest feedback whether it's good or bad. However, I don't nag people to review, as it's a free choice.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~Dead or Alive Tropical Vacation~**

The Japanese sisters Kasumi and Ayane were waiting on their next flight in London Heathrow Airport, in UK. They had flown all the way from Japan.

"This is so boring, I hate waiting...and what are we waiting for anyway?" Ayane whined to her older sister.

Kasumi stood behind a big glass wall observing the airport view and airplanes.

"Be patient Ayane, try read a book or something." She then peeked at the invitation card in her hand. "Well, on the card it says that a private plane is picking us up here to an Island."

"I can't believe that you convinced me to go. Is that Zack guy even trustworthy? He was so annoying in the last tournament." Ayane continued. She hated sitting still for too long because it made her anxious.

Kasumi let out a light sigh, "I don't know about you but after everything that had happened lately, I could use a long vacation, away from everyone and everything you know."

"I guess…" Ayane shrugged, and decided to listen to music instead to make the time fly. She was observing the crowd in the airport when she suddenly spotted familiar faces. Her eyes grew large in surprised. _Oh no…_ Ayane put on her hoody and lowered herself in her seat so they wouldn't recognize her.

Ayane's behavior confused Kasumi. "What are you doing?"

"12 o'clock, let me know when they're gone..." She whispered.

Kasumi looked in the direction and immediately rose up from her seat.

"Hitomi! Leifang! Over here." She shouted and waved at them.

Ayane got even more annoyed, _Of course…_ she rolled her eyes at her silly sister.

Hitomi and Leifang rushed over and gave Kasumi a hug.

"Hi Ayane," Hitomi greeted.

"Hi..."

"What are you two doing here? such a strange coincidence…" Kasumi questioned with a frown.

"We received an invitation for a holiday in Zack Private Island and we are supposed to take further flight from here," Leifang explained but she soon put two and two together, "Wait a minute…"

"Yup," Kasumi hold up her plane ticket.

"This is so exciting!" Hitomi then shouted.

 _Great… I'm going to be stuck on the island with them for a whole month, I knew it was a setup._ Ayane whined to herself, as she just didn't have the patient to hear Hitomi nag about her brother. She was at least glad that he wasn't coming, and knowing Zack he had probably only invited girls.

"This is going to be so much fun indeed, just us girls on the beach enjoying the sun." Kasumi replied getting more excited herself.

"Looks like all the cool girls are here!" Tina shouted from behind, then dropped her bag to give the girls a big group hug. Tina peeked behind Kasumi at Ayane.

"What's with the long face sunshine?"

"Who are you calling sunshine?" Ayane rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore her, she's been like this since the flight from Japan." Kasumi replied.

"So, it's just us then?" Leifang wondered.

"You spoke too soon Leifang, turn around…" Hitomi said making everyone turned with wondering eyes as well.

Helena and Kokoro approached the girls.

"Bonjour ladies," Helena greeted giving them all a hug.

Kokoro was happy to see Ayane and Kasumi, being from the same country and all.

"O genki desuka?" Kokoro asked Kasumi.

"Hai, genki desu, arigato gozaimasu." Kasumi replied.

The others were looking at them with question marks on top of their heads…

"Kokoro wa?" Kasumi then asked.

"Sorewa yokatta desu." Kokoro answered.

"Alright, this sounds like fun, but can we please stick to English? I'm feeling a little left out." Tina said, making the girls giggled.

"Sorry Tina, we were just asking how each other were doing." Kokoro explained.

Everyone was doing a little catching up with each other when it was suddenly time for boarding. They all grabbed their belongings and made their way to the airport bus outside of the terminal that would take them to the private plane.

"Wait for me!" Someone suddenly shouted from behind…

"Look, it's Lisa." Hitomi pointed.

Lisa panted, as she thought she wouldn't make it in time.

Kasumi noticed that her little sister was still sitting down and didn't bother to get up from her seat. She walked over to Ayane. "Come on, cheer up… it's going to be fun I promise."

Ayane sighed, "Alright…just don't leave me alone with them, okay?" Kasumi chuckled to that. The sisters then showed their tickets and headed inside the bus.

Tina paused at the sight of the fancy looking plane... "Nice, Zack is filthy rich."

Everyone got inside the plane and found their seats. They didn't really know how long the flight would take or where this island was located since Zack wanted to surprise everyone. After a while, the plane was still on the ground and it made them wonder why it hadn't taken off yet.

"Excuse me?" Leifang stopped the flight attendant that passes her seat.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm just wondering, why hadn't the flight taken off yet?"

"There is a slight delay as we are still waiting for more passengers to arrive," The flight attendant explained. Leifang and Hitomi exchanged curious glances, as they had no clue whom to expect.

Ayane peeked out the window and frowned curiously at the sight of an airport bus pulling up by the staircase of the plane. Her eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of the passengers that were coming out of the bus.

"This is not happening…" Ayane said to herself making Kasumi wonder what was it her little sister mumbling about now.

"What now?" Kasumi asked.

"This vacation is ruin." Ayane replied.

Kasumi was looking around wondering where all the noises were coming from. _Oh no…_ Kasumi's eyes grew large when she spotted familiar faces by the entrance of the plane.

Six people arrived, and they were arguing about something. The other girls looked in the same direction with wondering eyes.

"Why do I have to carry your bag?" Ryu asked in annoyance.

"Because you look like a carrier," Hayate responded.

"What is that even mean?" Ryu looked at Hayate dumb. "Hayate, why don't you carry your own bag." He then dropped the bag at the staircase.

Jann Lee was not having it, he shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, can you all go inside already!"

Jacky let out a frustrated sigh, "I swear to god these ninjas…"

Hayate then grabbed his bag, gave Ryu a look of annoyance and went inside the plane just to make them all shut up.

"Hitomi look who's here," Leifang whispered.

Hitomi peeked to see and she immediately fell back on her seat blushing. "What is he doing here? How do I look, how do I look?" She was slightly panicking.

Leifang giggled seeing how excited Hitomi was all sudden. Everybody knew who her biggest crush was.

Hayate was making his way to his seat and greeted all the ladies that was already seated, then he suddenly stopped making Ryu and everybody else behind him stopped once again.

"Hi, Hitomi." He smiled charmingly.

"Oh, hello." She coolly replied, hoping that Hayate didn't notice the giant red blush on her face.

Seeing how the guys behind him were rolling their eyes, Hayate then kept going. "Talk to you later, got to find my seat."

"Okay," Hitomi replied. They were smiling awkwardly as they had not seen each other for a while.

"Ryu, look who's here…" Hayate paused at his sisters' seats blocking the way for the others once again. "What are you two doing here?"

"Obviously the same thing you are." Kasumi replied.

"Just make sure you don't go all big brother on us and ruin this vacation." Ayane then added.

Hayate turned to Ryu, "It's really nice to know how much my sisters love me..."

Jann Lee lost his patient and didn't bother to wait for Hayate to get to his seat. He pushed everybody aside and a little extra push on Hayate making Hayate stumbled forward toward an empty seat.

"What the hell is your problem, Jann Lee?" Hayate shouted but Jann Lee ignored.

Hayate gathered himself back up only to be shove back down by Jacky, "Move!" Jacky walked passed him as his seat was in the far back with Jann Lee.

Hayate raised back up in annoyance and tried to follow the guys but Ryu stopped him.

"Hayate don't start, come on let's sit already." Ryu gently pushed his friend down to his seat.

"Ryu, I'm already stressed out before the vacation even begins…"

"That's because you create the stress for yourself," Ryu mumbled rolling his eyes.

Ryu then took out his book from his bag before putting it away, and then took his seat next to Hayate to make the time fly by reading. As he began reading, he suddenly caught someone glancing at him. He glanced back, Kasumi immediately turned her gaze away. A small smile played on his lips.

Eliot and Brad were sitting in the front seats of Ayane and Kasumi. But before they took their seats, Eliot smiled happily knowing that Ayane will be on the same vacation.

"Hi, Ayane."

"Hi, Eliot."

"I guess we are vacationing together…I mean not together together, just you know… on the same island that is," Eliot gulped nervously.

Brad face palmed himself embarrassed of Eliot.

"Okay, I'm going to sit now... _damn it._ " Eliot cussed within him.

Ayane and Kasumi looked at each other trying their best to keep themselves from laughing.

~ **Zack Island~**

After a few hours in the air, the island finally came into view from the airplane windows. Everybody peeked out curiously. The island looked huge and the water was clear blue. On the top of the mountain, a gigantic gold statue that resembled to Zack was placed graciously. It was after all his island. Half of the island was covered in a tropical jungle.

"I can't wait! Look at how white the sand is," Hitomi said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, and that must be our hotel, look at the pool! I don't know about you but I'm going swimming first thing when we get down there." Leifang added.

Hitomi nodded, "Swimming it is."

Even Ayane's face lighten up after a long flight that had made her grumpier. Ryu and Hayate however missed out the view as they both had fallen asleep. The plane landed on a small ground nearby their hotel. The pilot thanked everyone and wished them all a good vacation. Everyone got up from their seats and gathered their handbags while their other luggage waited for them outside.

As Jacky passed by Ryu and Hayate's seats, he paused at the sight of them sleeping. He gave Jann Lee hand signs to mess with them. They then leaned closer and screamed their lungs out in unison,

"WAKE UP!"

Hayate hit his head on the side of the plane window while Ryu instinctively rose up from his seat in a speed hitting his head on the roof, then he fell back to his seat wincing in pain. Hayate mumbled something foreign.

Jann Lee and Jacky burst into laughter and continued making their way out of the plane.

"We totally freaked them out." Jacky said while still chuckling as he high five Jann Lee.

"Losers." Jann Lee added.

Hayate and Ryu sat quietly for another full minute irritated to their core.

"I'm going to kill them." Hayate muttered.

Ryu sighed. "We are off duty…come on, let's get out of here."

As the group passed by the pool, they all wore an exciting look on their faces, as the geometric shaped pool looked inviting. The trees stood mute in the summer air and different kind of flowers in different colors curled around the hotel fences beautifully making the surrounding more welcoming. It was high noon and the heat rained down on them like the breath of hell.

"Man! It's so hot out here…" Tina mentioned while wiping her sweaty forehead.

Lisa chuckled. "It's great, and a dip in the pool would cool us right off."

"There's also an outdoor bar over there." Kokoro pointed and everyone looked in the direction.

"I guess we all know where Brad would be spending his time." Helena gave him a teasing smile, but Brad only raised a brow with a smirk while his eyes trailed down at her body. Helena rolled her eyes annoyingly.

"JET SKI! YEAH!" Jacky suddenly shouted in full excitement once he spotted the Jet Ski rental shop. Everyone was startled and stopped in their tracks looking at him with a frown.

Jann Lee softly growled, "What's the matter with you?"

"Uh, sorry…I just love anything that goes fast."

"I've never tried it, looks fun though." Hitomi stated.

"You should join me, I'll teach you." Jacky winked.

Hitomi couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

They got to the entrance of the hotel and made their way inside to check in. Since Ryu and Hayate were the last one out of the plane, they ended up last in the line. One after one got their room key and took the elevator to their room. Nobody will be sharing room since the hotel had enough rooms for everyone. Finally, Ryu and Hayate's turn.

The lady behind the desk greeted them, "Hello and welcome to the Island of Eternal Summer." She then looked at the computer screen for a second, "and you must be Mr. Hayate and Hayabusa."

The two guys only nodded as the response.

"Mr. Zack had arranged a special room for the two of you to stay in, one moment please." The lady was doing a little paperwork.

They looked at each other with a strange frown wrinkled on their foreheads.

"Special room?" Hayate whispered in confusion to his friend. Ryu shrugged, as he didn't know what that meant either.

Soon, the lady turned her attention back to them. "This is for you," The receptionist then handed them the room key.

"Um, excuse me miss, but what did you mean by special room?" Ryu wondered.

"You are staying at the hotel Master suite. Enjoy your stay." She smiled at the two.

They were pleasantly surprised, "Thank you."

Then the guys proceeded into the elevator looking forward to checking out their fancy room. Hayate was checking himself out, fixing his hair and making funny faces in the mirror inside the elevator. Ryu stared strangely at his friend, slightly shaking his head. They arrived at the top floor and headed to their room. Ryu insert the keycard, then he opened the door, and both excitedly walked inside unsure what to expect.

Once inside, their jaw dropped, and their eyes grew wide. The room was bright with luxury as everything were mostly in white. They got further inside to check on the rest. Their eyes were once again growing wider. They stood quietly in front of the bed and stared at it without blinking, trying to comprehend the sight. The entire huge king-sized bed was fill with red rose petals and a heart shape made with the petals in the middle. Hayate turned his attention to the table behind them while Ryu was still staring at the bed in confusion. On the table, a bottle of champagne was placed in a mini bucket fill with ice. A white card from Zack with their names on grabbed Hayate's attention. He read the card out loud.

~ _Welcome to the Hotel of Eternal Summer. I hope you will enjoy your stay in the couple suite~_

Ryu turned to look at Hayate, "Why…why would he think that we're a couple?"

"I don't know…" Hayate shrugged while flipping the cards back and forth to see if there was more to it, like a punchline to the joke or whatever, but nothing. He then threw the card behind his back and with a wide smile on his face, "Who cares what he thinks, we got the suite!" He ran to open the balcony door and stepped outside where he could see the pool below and the beach, "Look at this view!" He shouted.

Ryu began to unpack while Hayate was mumbling his happy thoughts loudly from the balcony.

"There's a Jacuzzi out here!" He got back inside to check the bathroom. The heart shaped bathtub was filled with rose petals floating above the water, "Nice…" He caught himself smiling at the naughty thought of him and Hitomi flashes through his mind. Hayate couldn't help it, as he had a thing for her.

"Hey Ryu, we should invite the girls up here sometimes."

"Like, who?" Ryu wondered.

"I know who I want to invite, don't know about you. That Lisa chick maybe? you two always seem to get along." Hayate teased.

Ryu immediately shut the idea off. "Hell no, she hates me."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, I do." Ryu replied.

"It's just an act, deep down she probably likes you. Most girls are like that, if they really don't like you then they wouldn't waste their time at all trying to get your attention, you know what I mean?"

"I don't think I want to take your advice on the ladies, no offence Hayate."

Hayate then knelt on the floor and opened his luggage to find his swimming shorts. Clothes were flying all over the place as Hayate threw them out his luggage, while Ryu nicely folded his and put them in the closet. He then looked at Hayate in annoyance since he hates clutter, "Are you serious Hayate?"

"I can't find my shorts… did I forget to pack it?" Hayate whined.

"Found it!" Hayate held up his black shorts with the Mugen Tenshin insignia printed on both sides of the shorts. But something else suddenly caught his attention. The chattering sounds that seemed to come from the pool area. Hayate rose back to his feet and headed out the balcony to peek. It was Hitomi, Leifang and his sisters Ayane and Kasumi. Ryu placed himself next to Hayate and looked below in curiosity himself.

Hitomi was rocking her pink bikini. "She's so beautiful…" Said Hayate.

"Yeah, she is…" Ryu replied, then he found Hayate glaring strictly at him.

"I hope you were implying to Leifang?" His tone sounded like a warning.

"Of course, who else?" Ryu lied.

"Well, stay away from her. That crazy Jann Lee got his eyes on that one." Hayate went back inside to change into his swimming shorts to get ready to head out in the sun.

Ryu breathed out a sigh of relief that Hayate didn't questioned him any further. He looked below one more time, Kasumi looked up and waved to him. He waved back with a warm smile stretched on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Brad and Eliot were the first guys to the pool. Brad disappeared towards the bar while Eliot joined the others. Ayane who laid on the pool float flashed him a faint smile, Eliot smiled back. Jann Lee and Jacky soon showed up making their way towards everyone at the pool as well.

"Come on Eliot, get in the water!" Leifang shouted.

Eliot nodded and placed himself graciously by the edge of the pool, bringing his hands up in the air while he prepared himself to show off his diving skill, and then bend his knee slightly. Taking a deep breath Eliot made a jump, but right before he threw himself out in the water, Jacky kick pushed him from behind. Eliot stumbled forward uncontrollably. Jacky smirked and Jann Lee burst into laughter.

"Jerks…" Ayane shook her head.

Hitomi and Leifang however couldn't help themselves from laughing. Kasumi only observed from her sunbed. Ryu and Hayate finally made it out too. Hayate ran towards the pool screaming his lungs out, "CANONBAAAALL!" the girls quickly made the space in the water when they saw him running towards them in a lightning speed. He then jumped high up in the air with his knees folded together into his chest and threw himself in the water with such force creating a giant splash all around. Kasumi flinched when the water splashed out hitting her. Ryu was still making his way towards everyone, carrying Hayate's towel and everything else. He wasn't ready to get in the pool yet, so he placed himself on a sunbed next to Kasumi's.

"Silly Hayate." Kasumi giggled, as she watched her brother teasing everyone in the water.

Ryu also watched, "He's like an overgrown child…"

Hayate was trying to flip Ayane out of the pool float while Ayane begged him to stay away from her. She didn't want to get wet yet. She loved lying on that thing paddling around the pool talking to Eliot while he swam beside her.

Kasumi soon focused her eyes back on her book and it made Ryu curious what she was reading. He slightly peeked to see the cover.

"Something about you," He read the title loudly making Kasumi turned to him.

"I love romance genre." She smiled.

"What is it about?"

"It's about a guy who is different than other guys, and a girl who fell deeply in love with the guy... I haven't gone that far in the story yet."

"I see," He then laid down on the sunbed pulling out his own book to read.

After a few minutes, Kasumi was curious about what book Ryu was reading since he had been frowning deeply the entire time while he was reading. She slightly peeked to see the front cover.

"Murder is a burden," Her eyes grew a little wide. "Wow…dark and ironic I must say."

Ryu gave a faint smile and continued reading. His expression turned back into a serious frown. Kasumi had been staring at his handsome profile and he didn't even noticed her. Why would she want to be noticed by him all sudden? Kasumi wondered awkwardly.

The heat intensified since it was mid-noon. Kasumi closed her book, grabbed her sun lotion, and began rubbing it on her body. First, her arms, her shiny legs, and then her chest. Ryu noticed her movement but only looked sideways not to make it too obvious. Kasumi however noticed him glancing over the top of his book, so she made the rubbing on her upper chest a little slower and somewhat sexier. Her inner voice was laughing at her. _Get over yourself Kasumi!_ Now she felt a little silly.

Soon Hitomi and Hayate were screaming Kasumi's name asking her to join them in the water. Kasumi couldn't resist and rose out of her sunbed making her way to them. Ryu couldn't help but looked at her hot petit figure, that white revealing bikini was too stunning on her. Kasumi knew he was checking her out but pretended as if she didn't notice and only faintly smiling to herself in a amusement. She didn't mind.

Kasumi wanted to dive in clean. She positioned herself by the edge of the pool, stretching her hands up high, bending her knee slightly and dived in with an elegant flow leaving no splash in the water. Ryu wore a gentle impressive smirk at the sight. Kasumi appeared back up. Hitomi and Hayate were cheering and clapping. She caught Ryu looking her way. Oh, all right, she admitted it to herself that she was showing off to him a little.

While they all were enjoying themselves in the sun, Jacky and Jann Lee approached the pool while sipping from their fancy drinks.

"Hitomi! Leifang!" Jann Lee shouted. The girls quickly turned towards them with a question mark on top of their heads.

"Come join us, Jet Ski time." Jacky smiled to Hitomi.

"I'm up for the challenge," Leifang accepted happily and got out of the pool.

Hitomi however didn't even get a chance to think about it since Leifang probably expected her to say yes. But she was enjoying her time with Hayate, _argh darn it to hell…_ Hitomi sighed. She caught Hayate looking at her but then he looked away again pretending as if he didn't care.

"See you later, Hayate?" Hitomi smiled.

"Sure." He then swam further away from her.

Hitomi got out of the pool and walked away with the others, heading to the beach towards the Jet Ski rental shop. Hayate glared towards them as they made their way out, noticing Jacky checking out Hitomi from behind. His teeth clenched so tightly at the sight. He dived and stayed under the water for a time.

Ayane soon noticed and kept on staring below from her pool float. "What's up with him? He tries to drown himself or something?" she asked Kasumi.

Kasumi gave Hayate a little kick under the water, Hayate responded and dived up again.

"What?"

"We are impress of your lungs capacity but don't overdo it." Kasumi replied.

"I'm just, frustrated…"

"You're overthinking it." Said Ayane.

"Overthinking what?"

"So obvious…you're clearly jealous that Hitomi ditched you over those jerks." Ayane continued.

Without any warning, Hayate flipped the pool float and Ayane rolled out. She dived back up giving Hayate a rude glare. "Why did you do that for?"

"That's for not minding your own business." Hayate then decided to get out of the pool. He marched towards Ryu's sunbed to get his fluffy towel to dry himself off, Ryu was still reading in deep focus. Hayate stared at him first, and then leaned close.

"Ryu?"

Ryu ignored and sighed in annoyance as he flipped to the next page. He didn't like to be disturb while he was reading and Hayate was too close to his face and blocking the sun.

"Ryu?"

He was still ignoring him.

Hayate frowned but he got the message loud and clear. "Fine, be like that. I'll go get my own drinks then."

"Imagine that..." Ryu said in a sarcastic tone while keeping his eyes on the page.

Hayate marched towards the bar shaking his head at his friend's attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayate could hear loud chattering noises the closer he got to the outdoor bar. It seemed like everybody else was at the bar the entire time. Tina was the loudest of them. He took a sit on a stool in the middle of Lisa and Helena while looking at their drinks strangely. Helena was drinking from a pineapple cup with a large pink umbrella attached to the side of it followed with a colorful straw, and Lisa had a glass that was a size of a bowling ball. Then he looked at Brad and Tina who had taken over the bar, busy mixing preparing drinks for everyone. Tina turned her attention to her new customer.

"Welcome pretty boy, what can I get you?"

Hayate looked at the menu looking a little confused with all the strange looking drinks. He wasn't much of a drinker, so he had no clue what was good. He didn't know what to pick, everything looked too colorful, it annoyed him, and so he didn't bother to order. Instead he let his head dropped on the bar table burying his face in between his arms while sighing and mumbling something foreign. They all looked at him with a frown.

"Do you want a drink or not?" Tina asked.

"I don't know…surprise me…" He kept on mumbling with his face still down.

Tina smiled widely as she knew exactly what to make him. She grabbed a full-size watermelon, cut it in half and scooped out the inside, then put the rest in a blender, poured vodka in, ice cubes, and blend it all together. Once all blended nicely, she poured everything back into the watermelon cup. Then she decorated the drink with one large pink umbrella followed with a red and white stripes straw with a strawberry attached to it. She placed the drink on the table in front of Hayate.

"Viola!"

Hayate studied the drink with a deep frown on his face.

"What is this?"

"Watermelon vodka Tina's style." Tina grind happily, proud of her creation.

"But that's a girly drink." He said flat with a slight whiny tone to his voice.

"How dare you insult my drink!" Tina growled.

He ignored Tina and peeked at Brad behind her. "Brad, can you make me a manly drink?"

Tina got even more annoyed. "You are one spoiled ninja, aren't you?"

Hayate kept on ignoring her. He was still frustrated about Hitomi's situation, so he wasn't in the mood for people in general. Brad looked at Tina and she rolled her eyes. Seconds later, Brad slammed a bottle of water in front of Hayate.

"There you go."

Hayate stared at it looking rather confused. "I said manly drink…"

"Look kid, it doesn't get manlier than water. Drink it or get out of here." Brad told and continued with what he was doing.

Hayate shook his head at these people's attitude. But this time Hayate didn't argue, he took the bottle and drank the water. He didn't realize how thirsty he was after being out in the sun almost half the day.

"What am I supposed to do with this then? such a waste…" Tina shook her head and Hayate shrugged, as he didn't care.

"I'll take it." Ayane showed up beside her brother trying to grab the watermelon drink.

"No, you're not." But he stopped her.

"What, why not?"

"You're not old enough to drink. Give her juice or something."

Irritation sliced through Ayane. "Are you serious? I'm on vacation, and I will drink whatever the hell I want to drink."

"Don't talk to me like that." Hayate didn't like Ayane giving him attitude.

"She is on a vacation after all so let her have a drink or two, when I was her age, I…" Tina joined in but Hayate cut her off.

"Don't encourage her Tina. You're not drinking alcohol, end of discussion."

Ayane gave her brother an angry stare but Hayate didn't care. Tina shrugged and grabbed a box of apple juice and put it in front of Ayane. After a few seconds, Ayane grabbed the juice box while giving Hayate a final furious stare. "You just love ruining my life, don't you?" Then left the bar in disappointment.

Tina looked at Ayane then back at Hayate slightly shaking her head.

Minutes later, Hayabusa arrived at the bar. He placed himself in the middle of Hayate and Lisa but ignoring his friend, as Hayate didn't seem to notice Ryu. He was spacing out where he sat. Ryu turned to Lisa on his other side. When their eyes met, it made Hayabusa slightly awkward. Their last encounter was rather personal and unpleasant.

She then quickly turned her gaze away and continued sipping from her drink feeling a little awkward being near him. Hayabusa looked away with the same mannerism. Being on the same vacation together was a little strange for the both of them, and seeing Lisa in her very revealing bikini wasn't helping.

Hayate's eyes shifted back and forth at the two of them, raising his brow at the situation. Little words were exchanged between Lisa and Ryu, but the tension was somewhat thick and strangely suspicious. He never quite gets what was the fuss between the two of them.

Tina turned around to greet Ryu. "Great, another ninja and you better know what you want." Tina raised her brow and place one hand on her hip. "What can I get you?"

He didn't even think nor looked at the menu. "One Tennessee Island please."

Tina stared at Ryu with wondering eyes. "I don't know that one. Hmm…tell you what, you tell me what to do and I'll make it for you."

"Alright," Ryu replied. "One-part Jack Daniels, one-part triple sec." Tina began grabbing everything he said, "One part sweet and sour mix and two parts cola. Then combine all ingredients and pour over ice in the mason jar, that's it." He smiled.

Tina readied the drink then gave it to Ryu.

But he wasn't done. "Um, could you make one more…of…" He grabbed the drink menu and looked through it with a frown, flipping back and forth between the pages. Tina waited patiently since Ryu was the perfect customer compared to Hayate.

"What the hell are these?" Ryu asked Hayate in a low voice.

"How should I know? they all look funny to me too." He replied.

"Hmm, can you make a dolphin drink?" Ryu showed Tina the picture on the menu, a blueish drink with half-sliced banana that was supposedly be the dolphin and an olive attached on the sliced banana top.

Tina didn't know how to make that one either. "You know what, take this." She gave the watermelon drink she made earlier.

Hayate quickly reacted, "Who is it for? You're not giving it to Ayane."

"For Kasumi…"

"Oh, okay." Kasumi was old enough to drink and so Hayate didn't mind.

Ryu grabbed the drinks and made his way back to the poolside. Hayate followed along.

 **Meanwhile at the beach…**

Leifang grabbed the seashell next to her feet on the sand and hurled it to Jann Lee's thick skull in annoyance, but she missed since Jann Lee had quickly caught it. She then continued shouting at him in Chinese. Jann Lee shouted back in the same language.

Hitomi and Jacky stood a few feet away staring at them with deep frowns for the past five minutes, confused out of their minds. Jacky leaned closer and whispered to Hitomi.

"What happened…?"

"I'm not sure…"

They continued watching staying out of it. After another good couple of minutes, Leifang marched towards Hitomi.

"I'm out of here, I'm done dealing with that arrogant jerk. Are you coming?" She asked her friend.

Hitomi and Jacky exchanged glances. "Um, Leifang…would it be okay if I stay a little longer? Jacky and I wanted to…"

Leifang figured and it wasn't right for her to ruin others fun just because she and Jann Lee didn't get along.

"You know what, its fine. I see you back at the hotel later then." Leifang cut in.

"Are you sure?"

Leifang smiled. "Yeah just have fun, see you guys later." She then left but rolled her eyes since Jann Lee suddenly was heading in the same direction as her.

"I can walk back by myself!" Leifang shouted.

"I'm not following you, the hotel just happens to be in the same direction!" Jann Lee shouted back then they were back at it in Chinese.

Soon after, they disappeared out of Jacky's and Hitomi's sight. Then Jacky turned his attention to Hitomi with a smile.

"Are you ready?"

Hitomi nodded.

They wanted to try parasailing and with full excitement on their faces, they headed toward the place where the parasailing was happening not far away from where they were.

...

Hayate laid on the sunbed next to Ryu, his eyes felt heavier all sudden. It was almost evening time and the cool comfortable breeze made him too relaxed. He shifted in his sunbed, looking around his surrounding at all the people. Kasumi was lying still on her stomach on the other sunbed nearby Ryu's and his. Ayane was back on her pool float also laying on her stomach. Everyone seemed to be tired as it had been a long day for all of them. He studied his baby sister who looked somewhat sad to him and it made him think about earlier at the bar with the drink. Perhaps, he was being a little too overprotective of Ayane.

Hayate sighed, fine, he thought. He would try his best to loosen up a little and let Ayane have more fun. Back at home, she was always obedient and get whatever the job given done and rarely complained about anything. Tina was right…Ayane was on a vacation after all. Now he felt slightly guilty. Then he noticed the direction Ayane was staring. He looked in the same direction, noticing Kokoro and Eliot sitting closely to each other on a bench nearby talking and laughing while holding one those fancy funny looking drinks Tina had made. Hayate frowned curiously…suspicious sight.

Soon Tina, Helena, Brad and Lisa approach to the poolside capturing everyone's attention. Lisa and Tina ran towards the pool and dived in at the same time. Hayate turned sideways looking at Ryu who seemed to have paused from reading and his gaze was set towards Lisa instead. He kept staring her way, and then shifted his eyes back to his book when she looked his way.

"Ryu?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with you and Lisa?" Hayate bluntly asked.

Ryu frowned, not sure of why Hayate had asked him that, and by the way his friend had asked the question it was somewhat serious and not teasing.

"Nothing's up with me and Lisa, and stop asking me stupid questions." Ryu simply replied keeping his eyes on the page.

"You can't fool me you know. There's something you're not telling me…I know you too well."

"Whatever you say Hayate. I'm not having this conversation with you."

Kasumi was pretending to be asleep, but she was listening to Hayate and Ryu talking.

Leifang and Jann Lee arrived back by the poolside, quickly grabbing Hayate's attention. He tried to look behind them hoping to see Hitomi, but no Hitomi and strangely no Jacky either...

As Leifang passed by his sunbed, Hayate stopped her.

"Leifang, where is Hitomi?"

"She wasn't ready to come back to the hotel, so she stayed behind with Jacky. Why?"

"Nothing…just curious." He sighed and buried his face with his towel, now he was even more frustrated, feeling hopeless about the whole situation. But why should it bother him that much though? He wondered. Hitomi could do whatever she wanted. Ayane was right…he was _Jealous._ He couldn't help it.

Leifang frowned at Hayate, she knew that Hitomi had a crush on Hayate but by how worried Hayate was acting, maybe, he was into her too. She smirked in amusement, and then continued walking away and back inside the hotel. She was beat after a long day.

A couple more hours had passed. Everyone left the poolside and headed back inside their hotel room to freshen up before dinner. Since they were Zack's special guests, the hotel staff readied the outside grill and prepared some delicious barbeque party for everyone.

 **Hayate and Ryu's room…**

Ryu came out from the bathroom after a nice quick warm shower to get ready to change his outfit, but he noticed Hayate outside the balcony. Hayate had been staring down at the staff preparing and decorating the outside dining area ever since they got back to their room, almost an hour ago and he was still in his swimming shorts. Hayabusa pushed open the balcony door and approached his depressed friend.

"Are you really that much into her?"

Hayate sighed in annoyance. "Leave me alone, Ryu."

"Oh, so you can question me about Lisa, but I can't question you about Hitomi?"

"Why are you assuming that this is about Hitomi? Can't a guy take a little bit of fresh air without getting questioned?"

"Come on…" Ryu slightly rolled his eyes. "It's written all over your forehead."

"Fine, it bothers me okay? they're still not back yet and I don't like the idea of her being alone with him."

"Do you honestly think that Hitomi is that kind of girl?"

"No, but I know he's that kind of guy and I don't trust him."

"Grow up Hayate, she was not yours to claim to begin with. Weren't you the one who always rejected her when she had begged you to come back to Germany?"

Ryu was getting on Hayate's nerve and he wasn't really in the mood to talk about the subject.

"What's your point Ryu?"

"My point is, why bother pursuing her at all when you know it's a dead end?"

What Ryu said made him think but he just hated it when Ryu was right. He walked back inside not bother to continue having this conversation any further and then slammed the bathroom door behind him. Ryu shook his head as he was used to Hayate giving him attitude. He then got back inside to change into a new outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctantly, Ryu opened his eyes. He felt a little strange and his vision was blinded with flashing colorful spots. His head throb painfully. _What the hell is going on…?_ he wondered strangely. He heard breathing sounds that wasn't his, then he realized an arm was wrapped around him. It felt warm and comfortable. He was out of it and had no clue who it could be, but he knew who he wanted it to be. His lips held a smug smile at the naughty thought.

 _Kasumi…_

He shifted to face the beauty, but his eyes grew wide at the person lying next to him. In surprise, he pushed Hayate's hand away from him. But it didn't work, as Hayate had unconsciously wrapped his arm back around Ryu's waist but this time followed with his leg thrown over Ryu's hip. In pure annoyance, Ryu pushed Hayate with such force sending him rolling to the floor. Hayate awoke in shock, looking around his surrounding in panic and confusion.

"What happened?"

Ryu got out of bed and began shouting, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh, what did I do?" Nothing had registered yet, a little confused as why Ryu was barking at him.

"You were spooning me! who said I wanted to share bed with you?"

Hayate rolled his eyes, "and who said it was your bed? It's my bed too…" he was still too sleepy and annoyed that Ryu had disturbed his good dream.

"Hayate stop moving, you're making me dizzy…"

"Why are you bossing me around this early? Just leave me alone." Aggravated Hayate crawled back into the comfy bed and drew the cover over his head. Ryu could be angry as much as he wanted too because he refused to give up the bed that easily.

The room suddenly spin, making Ryu dizzier. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom in a rush. _Why do I feel this horrible…?_ Ryu wondered strangely to himself while clinging to the toilet sit, throwing up. Hayate appeared leaning his shoulder against the bathroom door looking at Ryu. He couldn't fall back to sleep due to the distracting groaning noises from the bathroom.

"Hangover sucks huh?" He said with a smirk, amused at the pitiful sight of Ryu.

Ryu glared at Hayate, wondering what in the world did Hayate mean by hangover. He didn't remember drinking any alcohol. "I'm glad you're enjoying this Hayate, but I think it was the food I ate last night…"

Hayate shrugged, as today should be an interesting day since Ryu clearly didn't remember anything from last night. But the sound of Ryu throwing up made his own stomach all funny, so he went to the balcony for fresh air. Hayate yawned and breathed in the crisp morning air. The view was beautiful from up there and the weather was perfect. He looked down toward the pool area with a light frown when someone caught his attention. Hitomi was sitting by the edge of the pool on her own with her feet playing in the water.

 _She's up early…_

A warm smile played on his lips as he watched her in silent. But his smile quickly faded thinking about what Ryu had said to him the night before. A loud breaking sound startled Hayate and he turned to look. Ryu had bumped into a table knocking a few things down to the floor.

"Why is everything in this room spinning?" Ryu growled in annoyance.

Hayate ran back inside to help. He then led Ryu back to bed.

"Just lay down and relax, it will be over eventually..." Hayate tucked Ryu in nicely. Within seconds, Ryu's snore became louder.

Hayate looked down at his sleeping friend shaking his head.

Later, Ryu woke up again with a headache that was so bad that if felt as if someone was hitting his head with a hammer. He rolled to his other side, looking at wide awake Hayate eating his breakfast in bed while watching TV at the same time. But the smell of the eggs made Ryu even more nauseous…

"I ordered breakfast, want some?" Hayate offered since Ryu was staring at him annoyingly long.

"No. I want you to disappear." Ryu mumbled and then tossed back to the other side drawing the cover over his head aggressively.

Hayate rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast.

 **A few hours later…**

Ryu woke up once again and sat up in his bed groaning. His head was still hurting but not as bad as it was a few hours ago. He looked to Hayate's side of the bed and it was empty. No sight of him in the suite either. His eyes tracked to the clock on the wall. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. There was loud music coming from the pool area. Curious, Ryu got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. He leaned on the railing and looked below toward the pool. All the girls had line up in two rows inside the pool doing from what looked like an aerobic training. There was a coach leading in front. His eyes then narrowed to the third row that contained two people. The only two guys in the group. Hayate and Eliot, but their movement wasn't synchronizing with the others. As if they were doing their own separate routine and struggled to keep up with the rest. Ryu let out a soft chuckle at the funny sight.

Ryu was ready to go outside and joined the others for another day in the sun. He walked passed everyone to find an available sunbed. From the distance he could see Jann Lee giving him the stink eyes. Ryu didn't know why but he didn't really care as Jann Lee was the type who would pick trouble with everyone over anything. He passed by a few taken sunbeds. Helena was reading a book but paused and raised her brow at him as he passed her by. Lisa was lying stiff tanning, but she briefly glanced at him the way Helena was looking at him as well. Except, Lisa rolled her eyes as if she was gross by his presence. _Someone woke up on the wrong foot today…_ He thought to that. Brad Wong was deep asleep in his speedos, but his loud snore was hard to ignore. Though he wondered why everyone was giving him a funny look. He couldn't be bothered as his head was still pounding, he just wanted to lay down and relax hoping the headache would wear itself off with time.

Ryu then placed his towel, a book, sunglasses, sun cream and a bottle of water at a small table next to his sunbed. The laughing noises suddenly caught his attention. Hayate was teasing Ayane in the water while Hitomi sat silently by the edge of the pool looking at the two of them. Even though her back was facing him, Ryu thought that Hitomi looked somewhat sad. She suddenly turned and glanced towards him with a frown.

 _Hitomi too?_ She gave him the same funny look. _But why?_ He asked himself, puzzled…

Hayate caught Hitomi looking his way. He wanted to go over to her, but his mind kept telling him to distance himself. It was a torment because he had missed her, and now that she was so close, he couldn't get near her. He had been in the water for too long, so he decided to take a little break and go lay down on his sunbed. Hayate acted nonchalant when he passed by Hitomi.

"Um, Hayate?" she called.

He turned with a questionable expression. But Hitomi suddenly hesitated…

"What is it, Hitomi?"

"It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and turned her gaze away from him. Hayate then continued toward his sunbed next to Ryu.

"Look who is finally up," Hayate teased. But Ryu was too focused into his book.

"Is that all you do on vacation?"

"What do you mean?" Ryu wondered, but kept his eyes on the page.

"Just lying there reading all day long..." Hayate grabbed his towel to dry himself off.

"We have only been here for two days. There's plenty time for other stuff later."

"In other word, you're boring." Hayate then laid on his stomach on the sunbed absorbing the sun. He had pulled his shorts a little down.

"Mind pulling up your shorts Hayate?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to see your silky-smooth butt. It's quite distracting."

"Then stop looking at it, I'm trying to get a tan."

Ryu suddenly had a glint of humor in his eyes. "Oh, hi Hitomi."

In surprise reaction, Hayate quickly drew his shorts back up and flipped back around on his back, startled. But there was no Hitomi. Ryu wore a sneaky smirk.

"Why are you always so mean to me…" Hayate muttered.

A moment later, Hayate laid stiff gazing towards Hitomi who was still sitting alone by the edge of the pool.

"If you're this miserable, why don't you just go and talk to her. She had been sitting there all alone for a while now. Maybe something is bothering her."

"Weren't you the one who told me to give up?"

"But I never said that you should stop being her friend, she did save your life after all."

Hayate didn't respond this time but only let out a hopeless sigh. His sight was interrupted when Jacky approached Hitomi with a cool looking drink and handed it to her, and then he sat next to her. Whatever Jacky was saying seemed to cheer Hitomi up as she began laughing. Hayate was once again envious of their newfound chemistry. He was comforting her, and it pissed him off, as Jacky was probably just trying to get in her pants and nothing more.

"I get that you're angry, but can you leave my water bottle alone?" Ryu stated, since Hayate was squeezing the life out of the bottle without realizing it.

"Sorry…I'm just so frustrated."

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you Hayate."

"Yeah whatever, easy for you to say."

Ryu was starting to feel a little sorry for his friend, he should have given him a better advice than to crush Hayate's hope.

"Listen, Hayate…maybe you shouldn't give up as easily."

"What do you mean?" Hayate frowned.

"I mean you need to be a little more aggressive. There's a reason why Jacky is in the lead. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Not really…" His frown deepened.

Ryu then tried to be more direct since Hayate was rather slow with hints. "How should I put this…you need to grow a pair of balls."

Hayate burst into a soft laughter at that.

"What's so funny?"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me…" Hayate smiled.

Ryu rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why do I even bother."

"Don't get mad, and I do get what you're trying to say…but I still think that it is best if I keep my distance." Hayate then turned to the other side so he wouldn't have to look at Hitomi and Jacky being cozy with each other. But it wasn't long before he fell asleep. The late comfortable afternoon air was making his body and mind too relaxed.

The sun was highest and warmest on the afternoon. The heat was starting to suffocate Ryu as he laid there, still reading. There was only a chapter left before he would need a new book to read, though Hayate was right he thought, he needed to do something else besides reading, like swimming or go to the beach. Being a shinobi hardly give him any time for vacation. Back home in Japan, there was always something going on. There was however one other thing Ryu had looked forward to the most, to spent time with Kasumi. Speaking of the beauty, he hadn't caught any glance of her that day. Since Hayate was deep asleep, he might take a chance and ask Kasumi to go for a walk on the beach with him later that evening. Ryu hadn't noticed that a smile was slowly forming on the corner of his lips just thinking about the Kunoichi.

His thoughts were quickly interrupt when a shadow towered over him. Ryu lowered down his book to see who had blocked the sun. _Such annoyance…_

"Do you want something?" He asked, wanting to roll his eyes at Jann Lee who was staring at him with his arms crossed over chest with Jacky standing right next to him sipping from his exotic drink.

"You're on my watch list Hayabusa!" Jann Lee gave Ryu a warning.

"What…?"

"You heard me pervert."

Then the two guys left.

It took Ryu a moment to comprehend what just happened, _did he call me a pervert?_ He was left confused.

He shrugged it off. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his vacation with people he liked. Ryu looked around to try and see if he could spot Kasumi. She was lying on the other end of the pool, far away from where he was. He closed his book, carefully peek at Hayate to see if he was truly asleep. The soft snore confirmed it. Not wasting his time, he marched toward her sunbed. She too was reading but put her book down when she saw Ryu approaching closer.

"Hi…" He smiled.

Kasumi didn't respond verbally, only with a faint smile.

"I want to ask you something."

"Sure." She flatly replied.

Her tone made Ryu frown, was she angry with him? He couldn't help but get this cold vibe from her. His sudden silence made her curious.

"What was it that you wanted to ask, Hayabusa?"

"I was thinking to take a walk on the beach later. Would you like to join me?"

Kasumi closed her book and gave it a fair thought. "I'm sorry, but I have already made other plan for this evening."

Ryu tried to hide his disappointment. If he wasn't mistaken by her body language, it seemed more like she wasn't interested. He didn't want to bother her any further.

"Alright." He smiled, "See you around Kasumi." Ryu then turned to leave.

This was a strange day for him. Something was off, and he couldn't put his finger on what exactly. Once he got back to his sunbed, Hayate was sitting up staring aloofly in the air.

"Were you at the bar just now?" Hayate wondered.

"No, and I'm not getting you drinks Hayate."

"I don't want any, but you really need to cool down on the alcoholic's drinks, Ryu."

"I've had one drink since I got here, so I don't know what you're talking about."

Hayate yawned. "Whatever you say, so where were you just now then?"

"None of your business." He coldly replied, still a little disappointed that Kasumi just rejected him.

Hayate rose up from his sunbed, aggressively grabbed his towel and all his belonging mumbling something foreign. "I'm out of here…"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel room. I'm too depressed to be down here and your grumpy attitude is starting to get on my nerve." Hayate complained.

"Hayate wait," Ryu pleaded.

Hayate turned but looked uninterested.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been a strange day for me…"

"Yeah, welcome to the club, same here. We've only been here for couple of days and I'm already looking forward to go home."

"But before you go, you need to tell me something…" Ryu frowned.

"What is it?"

"Do you know why everyone has been giving me a funny look? Did I miss something?"

Hayate shrugged. "Why are you asking me? what do I know."

"I mean, even Jann Lee was ready go straight ugly bust in my face and furious mode." His frown deepened when Hayate burst out laughing.

"Oh right, that…yeah kind of a funny story really." He went back and sat on his sunbed facing Ryu. "Remember what I said to you about staying away from Leifang?" Ryu nodded, patiently waiting to hear more. "Well, last night during the barbeque party, you were hitting on her in front of everyone."

"What?!" Surprised, was this one of Hayate's prank? "I don't remember hitting on her…"

"Of course you don't, you were out of it. You weren't just hitting on her, but you were all over Lisa as well…"

Ryu's eyes grew wide while Hayate burst out laughing even louder. He sat stunned, embarrassed. Now he understood why Jann Lee was giving him the attitude, and why Kasumi was giving him the cold shoulders…she must have seen everything. He must have looked so pathetic and pervy to her. What the hell was he going to do now? he wondered to himself. He wanted to ask Hayate for advice but Hayate had already walked away back to the hotel without realizing it since he was lost inside his own thoughts for a moment.

…

Hitomi was getting bored of just sitting there. Jacky had asked her to join him to the beach again, but this time she wasn't in the mood to do anything, so she turned him down. She decided to leave the pool area to find Leifang. Hitomi found her friend sitting at the outside bar drinking exotic drink.

"There you are, why weren't you by the pool?" Hitomi asked.

"I just want to avoid everyone today…It's too awkward since that ninja guy is there too."

Hitomi laughed and took a sit by the table. "Right, though I don't think he meant to hit on you…from what I heard he was quite drunk."

"Still, awkward." Leifang sipped from her drink. "But why are you here? I thought you wanted to spent time with Hayate?"

Hitomi sighed. "Yeah, I don't know about that since he completely ignored me today…"

"What do you mean? He was all over you yesterday."

"He was in the pool with his sister and he didn't even look at me. Maybe I got my hopes up again." Hitomi replied with a disappointment in her voice.

"Hmm…" Leifang remembered something.

"What?" Hitomi frowned at her friend.

"Yesterday, when I got back to the hotel…Hayate asked about you. He looked quite miserable actually." Then Leifang laughed as she figured. "He's jealous Hitomi."

Hitomi got even more confused, "Jealous of what?"

"You and Jacky of course!"

"That's silly, Hayate is not even into me so why would he be jealous?"

"You don't know that…" Leifang doubted.

"I do know that. When I was drooling over the guy and begging him to come back to the dojo, he made it clear that he didn't have time for romance. Ninja rules something...I don't remember what he said exactly as once I heard I had to stay away from him, I tune out the rest."

"Then what's the point of you chasing after the guy...?"

"I'm not though, and how am I supposed to know that we were going to be vacationing together? Maybe I care too much... I can't help it as I had miss him and we were really close in Germany." Hitomi sighed deeply.

"Maybe you missed the guy he was when he lost his memories, not Hayate…"

That statement caught Hitomi a little off guard, and it made her think.

"How about we try to enjoy this vacation and not let these guys control our moods. After this, we won't see each other again for a while, so screw them." Leifang smiled with determination.

It made Hitomi giggle, but she agreed. Still, what Leifang said earlier bothered her.

…

 **In a mansion somewhere in an unknown location…**

"Come in,"

The door opened. "Mr. Zack, we had prepared all that you requested."

"Thank you, I'm getting excited now." He replied with an evil grind.

"When would you like to execute the plan?"

Zack thought for a bit before responding. "Let's give them a couple more days to settle in, make sure to serve our guests a special dinner so they wouldn't wake up during the process."

"Yes, sir."

"Where's my baby Nikki at?" He wondered, as he hadn't seen his girlfriend all day long.

"Right here." She smiled fondly and made her way over to him. The servant excused himself and closed the door behind him to leave the pair alone.

"Are you still going through with your evil plan?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yes, I am. I thought you were on board with the idea?"

"I was at first, but now I think it is mean…and don't you think that it would be too easy for the ninjas? and what if they get mad and come all the way here to chop your head off. Ninjas do that, you know. You cannot mess with them, they don't do jokes."

Zack gulped. "When you put it like that baby, it makes me suddenly scared. They are kind of scary…especially the green-eyed one." He gave it another thought, "But let's do it anyway."

Nikki shrugged. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, everyone decided to go out to eat at a fine seafood restaurant nearby the beach. Everyone except for Hayate. He wasn't in the mood to go out, as he'd rather stay in bed ordering all kind of comfort food through the room service. Ryu eventually gave up on trying to drag him out of the room and decided to join the others without him. Even though he now had a reputation amongst the group, he was determined to make the most out of his vacation. Back in Japan, he hardly had any time off from the shinobi duties. It would be foolish not to enjoy the free vacation, and as if the role between him and Hayate had suddenly switched. Usually, Hayate was the outgoing one. Hayate would occasionally put on the civilian clothes and headed to Tokyo for all kind of fun with his men. Sometimes Hayate would also drag Ryu's apprentice Momiji out on karaoke nights. He took it a little personal, wondering why Hayate had never really invited him out. When he came to think of it, Hayate had made a few remarks about him being a boring guy. He quickly brushed it off, _screw Hayate_ _and his opinion._

During the walk to the restaurant, Ryu turned to look behind him at Leifang who was walking with Hitomi. He decided to wait until they got closer, making Leifang curious as why Ryu was looking her way.

"He's waiting for you I think," Hitomi whispered with a soft chuckle.

"Not again, what does he want now…?" Leifang tried to talk through her teeth so Ryu wouldn't notice her talking about him.

Once she approached closer, "Leifang, may I speak to you for a moment?" He politely asked.

"Sure…" She awkwardly responded.

Hitomi waited in the distance. Then Kasumi and Ayane passed them by but paused where Hitomi was standing.

"What's going on?" Ayane wondered.

"I'm not sure." Hitomi replied with a light shrug.

Ryu began, "I want to apologize for acting in a disrespectful manner towards you the other night, alcohol is no excuse."

She appreciated it since he sounded sincere. "Don't worry about it, I mean we all get a little strange when we had too much to drink, and I'm sorry too."

"Sorry for what?" Ryu wondered, as she hadn't done him anything.

"For slapping you to the ground…"

His eyes widened slightly. "Good thing I don't remember, as that sounds painful..."

Leifang laughed. It was somewhat funny to her the way he said it.

Hitomi's frown deepened at the sight of Leifang giggling. "Is he hitting on her again?"

Kasumi heard everything from that distance. One of the ninja's peek, sensitive hearing ability. But she didn't want to stand there and stare at Ryu and Leifang, so she and Ayane continued toward the diner.

During dinner, everyone was loud. Especially Jann Lee and Jacky. Ryu was used to silence and peaceful surrounding, so it was just something he had to get used to while on vacation. Unlucky for Ryu, Jann Lee was sitting on the opposite side facing him. Ryu minded his own business and ignored the nasty glare Jann Lee would occasionally give him. Now and then, he caught Kasumi glancing at him from the other end of the table.

After dinner, the group separated ways. There were many evening activities on the island, so they all went to do whatever they preferred. Ryu had declined a few invitations and decided to head back to the hotel instead to check on Hayate.

"Hayabusa?"

Someone behind him called, and he turned to look.

"Kasumi," He smiled.

"You're not going out with the others?" She wondered.

"Not tonight, I have to check on your brother."

"I was wondering about that, since I haven't seen him this evening. Is he sick?"

Ryu chuckled, "Just lovesick…"

Kasumi looked at him confused.

He noticed. "He's fine, he was just tired."

"Oh, okay."

Then awkward silence settled over them, neither knew what to say next.

"Why aren't you with Ayane and the other girls? I saw them leaving without you." Ryu rushed to fill the silence.

"Well, I told them to go without me, because I wanted to ask you if that offer earlier still stands as I would love to go for a walk on the beach. But since you have to go back to the hotel, I guess I can catch up to the girls…"

"I don't have to go back." He quickly replied with eagerness.

"What about Hayate?"

"Screw Haya…I mean, your brother is a big boy and it's not like he's dying." Ryu replied with a light shrug as he didn't give a damn about Hayate at this moment. He wouldn't pass up a chance to spent time with Kasumi.

That statement made Kasumi chuckle.

"Shall we go?" He then asked with a smile.

Kasumi nodded. Together they began making their way toward the nearest beach. The evening air was cool and comfortable. Their shadows on the white sand were now twice as long as themselves due to the last orange rays of the sunset. As they were walking making casual conversation, Kasumi paused for a moment and gazed toward the sunset before it completely disappeared from the horizon, lost inside its beauty.

"So perfect…" She said in a low whisper followed with a warm smile that was slowly reaching her golden honey colored eyes.

While Kasumi enjoyed the sight of the sunset, Ryu got lost in her beauty. He looked at her sideways, staring at her like a lovesick fool. His thoughts went into multi direction. One voice whispered, _just kiss her already!_ Another said, _it's too soon_ … He was dwelling on whether to make his move, as he had been wanting to kiss Kasumi since the first time he met her when he was five years old. It started out as a childish crush that later grew into something deeper and more meaningful. Though he never really acted on his desire before for some reason. And what if he tried to kiss her and Kasumi would slap him. After what happened with Leifang, Ryu was afraid that Kasumi might think he was that kind of guy, so he chickened out. She probably just saw him as her brother's best friend and nothing more.

"Earth to Hayabusa…" Kasumi waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, what?"

"You spaced out just now. I hope I'm not that boring of a company..." She chuckled softly.

Ryu was having a deep inner dialogue with himself that he hadn't realized he was gone for too long.

"Not at all, I was just thinking…"

"Judging by your expression, it was serious. What were you thinking?" She asked curious.

"I rather not say, as it's quite embarrassing…" Unsure on how to respond.

"Don't underestimate me Hayabusa. Did you know that I'm psychic? so I already know what you were thinking." Kasumi raised her brow at him sarcastically in attempt to tease.

He laughed to her statement, "Oh yeah? Hit me with it then." He accepted her challenge.

She turned to face him and leaned close to his ear, "I bet you wanted to kiss me."

Stunned, Ryu didn't know what to make of that. That determined it, Kasumi had magical powers where she could read minds. Was it a coincidence? was he that _obvious?_ He held his silence and studied her vibrant honey brown eyes that were easy to get lost into. He hadn't really been this up close to Kasumi before, and she was so beautiful, he thought lost in her beauty once again.

"Do you know how I know?" She whispered again, bringing her lips slightly closer to his this time while Ryu's heart bloomed with anticipation. She was seducing him in a way where he couldn't longer think straight. She made him so weak…

He lightly shook his head, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes that were staring straight into his soul. She wasn't even trying to hide her desire for him. He thought Kasumi had always been a shy girl, but at that moment he was more shy while Kasumi boldly making her move.

"Because I was thinking the same thing..." She continued with her lips softly brushing his. Teasing him.

Ryu was completely unprepared, and the next thing he knew, her lips touched his. It was playful, just a tempting caress and not in a demanding kind of way. His hand reached and gently cupping her cheek, pressing his lips a little firmer this time. Their lips moved together perfectly. Then Ryu's hand rested below her ear, with his thumb caressing her cheek. He pulled her closer to him until there was no more space between them. She could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Sparks flew in every direction, like fireworks, as cheesy as it sounded. When their lips parted, Kasumi rested her forehead against his with a shy smile grew on her lips. He smiled with her, a little amazed still at the fact that he just kissed Kasumi. It would sink in eventually.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while after that, gazing towards the sunset and let the comfortable silence speak for itself.

 **Much later that night…**

Ryu and Kasumi made their way back to the hotel. They didn't want the perfect evening to end, but it seemed appropriate for them to start heading back. When Ryu opened the door to his room, he couldn't stop smiling like a fool and he couldn't stop thinking about Kasumi. But the smile quickly faded when he had to push the door open against the objects trailing the way inside the room. Once inside, his eyes wide in horror at the sight of clothes lying everywhere on the floor, Hayate's used towel laid on the table, it smelled funky in the room due to all the food and empty plates that were placed everywhere. The TV was still on.

"What the hell…"

He walked further inside and found Hayate lying in bed deep asleep wearing his boxers only. A perfect mess…it made Ryu dizzy. All this clutter made his skin itch with burning sensation. He marched toward the bed and shove the sheet off Hayate aggressively.

"Get up!" He shouted in his hear.

Startled, Hayate woke up in surprise. Then he looked at Ryu while rubbing his eyes like a tired toddler. "You're back, finally. It's past midnight…where have you been?" Hayate asked in a tired drowsy voice.

Ryu looked pissed making Hayate confused. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy." He yawned.

"Look around Hayate!"

He did. "And…?"

"Unbelievable." Ryu shook his head, "I refused to share a room with a pig…"

Insulted, Hayate quickly reacted to that. "Whoa, what with the name calling?"

"I mean it Hayate, this is Ninja Academy all over again. I just want to go to sleep in peace, so clean up your mess because I refuse to wake up to this."

Hayate made I don't care kind of sound, "I will clean tomorrow. What a nag." Letting his body fall back on the bed and drew the cover over his shoulders up to his chin and hugged a pillow.

It made Ryu even more annoyed. He woke Hayate up again, only this time to make him sleep on the couch because he didn't want to share the bed.

Hayate wasn't having it, he got out of bed and began shouting at Ryu. "There you go acting all mighty again, bossing me around. Let's get one thing straight, this is not your bed you crazy slimy octopus!"

Ryu lost his cool, as his friend had gone too far this time. He got in Hayate's face, "Who are you calling an octopus? Take that back!" He pushed Hayate making him stumble a few steps back.

"Back off Ryu!" Hayate barked.

"Or what?"

"Or I will leave!"

Like music to Ryu's ears.

The next thing Hayate knew, he was out in the hallway on his butt on the floor, a pillow thrown at him and then the door slammed. It took him five seconds before he realized he had nothing but his boxers on and it was cold out.

 _I will leave?_ Hayate rolled his eyes to himself, _seriously brain? that's the best comeback you got…_

Inside, Ryu laid himself nicely in bed trying to get his sleep, but the soft knocks on the door for the past five minutes was making it difficult for him to ignore.

" _Ryu, open up…it's cold out here."_

 _Damn it_ , Ryu swore at Hayate's pitiful plead from outside the door as it was beginning to make him feel guilty. Maybe he was too harsh towards Hayate. He shouldn't have lost his cool. Perhaps he needed to lighten up a little, and Hayate was right, it was _their_ bed. Ryu couldn't escape the guilt, so he decided to let Hayate back inside and apologize to him. He got up to open the door. But there was no Hayate around, he then peeked out to see if he was maybe somewhere in the hallway but no one in sight. Well, he was too tired to go look for him, so he decided to make it up to Hayate tomorrow instead. They've had worse fight than this, Hayate could survive one night in the cold. He thought and closed the door.

In the meantime, Hayate had marched down to a floor below their suite where some of the other's room were. He didn't know who stayed in what room, so he began knocking on one door at a time.

First knock, there was Chinese music in the background. The door opened, but before he could even say one word…

"Get lost." Jann Lee slammed the door.

Shutdown like a bug. He moved on to a few doors ahead and knocked on another door. He hoped that this one wasn't Hitomi's, because it would be too embarrassing with him standing there in his boxers and a pillow in his hand. She might think he was desperate, which he was but he didn't want Hitomi to think that.

"Hi there." Tina greeted when she opened the door.

Hayate couldn't look away from Tina's super revealing short pajamas dress. She only giggled at his stare as he was being too obvious. But then she looked at him a little strange, thinking that Hayate might be sleepwalking. The one thing she shouldn't do was to wake him, especially a ninja, his reaction could be dangerous.

"Hayate honey, are you lost?" She talked to him so softly in a low whisper, as if he was a lost little boy.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Hmm, you're actually awake?" waving her hands in front of his face.

"Of course I am…"

"So, what do you want then?"

"Well, this is embarrassing but I have a situation." Hayate was shameful to ask but he needed a place to stay for the night. Tina waited patiently.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Her eyes wide, _oh boy…_ Tina quickly tried to find the politest way to respond. "Hayate listen, you're cute and all but I'm not that kind of girl. Plus, you're not really my type."

Hayate sighed loudly almost in a groan. "Tina, I didn't mean with you, but in your room."

Tina burst out laughing, "What a relief! but why aren't you sleeping in your own room?" Now she was confused.

"Mr. Bed Nazi kicked me out. Long story, but I'm really sleepy and it's cold out…so please, just for tonight?"

"Well, how can I resist those Chinese puppy eyes. Get inside then."

Hayate smiled and happily marched inside. "Thank you. I'm Japanese by the way."

"Of course you are. There's not enough covers, so you can share bed with me. It's huge enough for two people."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"If you try anything during the night, I will punch you, so it's fine."

"Alright." He crawled into bed and Tina joined right after.

In bed, they were facing and staring at each other.

"So, I'm not your type huh." Hayate suddenly muttered.

"Nope."

"What is your type then?"

"Tall, tattoos, muscles, badass…" She casually replied.

"I'm tall and muscular. I own a sword, so I guess I'm pretty badass…" Hayate whined.

"This is really bothering you doesn't it?" Tina chuckled.

"I don't deal well with rejection."

"It's part of life...just got to deal with it." Tina yawned.

"I guess…" Hayate's voice was slowly fading in drowsiness and his eyes had already closed. "Good night, Tina."

"Good night, Hayate."

 **...**

 **Hitomi's room, morning after…**

Hitomi turned the radio on and began dancing to the music while getting ready for another day in paradise. The dancing was all over the place, jumping from bed to the floor, then back on the bed with her head swaying. She had always been a morning person. Everybody else was probably still asleep since it was still early. Suddenly, she remembered something. Hitomi opened the mini refrigerator in her room and peeked inside. She was giving a task by the girls to look after a cake. They had secretly asked the hotel diner team to make a special birthday cake. Leifang should be up by now, Hitomi thought and they were supposed to gather at the lobby in about an hour. There was a reason why they had to be up earlier than the birthday girl.

An hour later, everyone gathered at the lobby for a quick briefing. Though not everybody had understood what the plan was. Only the girls were on it. Helena held a tray with special breakfast in bed ready and Hitomi got the cake. Ayane yawned and just played along. But something made her curious…

"Um, guys? how exactly are we going to surprise Tina if her room is locked. I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise if we knock on the door…"

Lisa smirked, "All covered sweetheart," waving the extra keycard to Tina's room in her hand.

"How did you get that?" Kokoro wondered.

"We all were given two keycards remember? one extra for back up. I grab Tina's while in her room yesterday. I don't even think she noticed that its missing." Lisa chuckled.

"Girls, can we start moving before this cake starts to melt?" Hitomi suggested.

"Hmm…we're missing someone. Ayane, where's Kasumi?" Leifang wondered.

Ayane sighed. "I don't know…sleeping still probably."

"Let's just go then, we don't have time to wait on her now." Lisa added.

Together they headed to Tina's room. They tried to keep their presence as quiet as possible when they approached the door. Lisa gently insert the keycard, hoping Tina was still asleep, but if she was awake, hoping she wasn't naked because that would be an awkward birthday surprise.

It turned green, Lisa quietly opened the door and the girls followed. "Good, she is still sleeping…" She whispered to everyone behind her. Then they all took their stand near the bed and Lisa began counted to three by mouthing the numbers. In unison they all scream…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TINA!"

The loud scream woke up Tina faster than a cat in ice water, looking at everyone in a shock. Her blonde hair was wild as the jungle, pointing in all direction. Once her breathing rate steadied and her mind began to comprehend what was going on, her expression softened. A wide smile stretched on her lips.

"You girls, that is so sweet of you all." She hated surprises, but she loved the effort and the genuine thought behind it.

"I'm sick of holding this, please enjoy." Helena made her way to Tina to place the breakfast tray on the bed.

"What with all the noises…keep it down please." A whiny drowsy voice under the sheet complained.

All eyes were on the bed, looking at the movement figure under the cover questionably. Tina sat stunned a little, as she had forgotten about Hayate. Nobody said anything but raised their eyebrows at the situation.

"We didn't know you had company Tina, celebrating your birthday a little earlier huh." Leifang teased and winked.

"Maybe we should go…" Lisa said awkwardly.

Hayate then rolled over slightly making the cover lowered, revealing his face.

"Hayate?!" Ayane's jaw dropped.

In surprise, Hayate woke up and sat up in the same position as Tina's. A complete silence surrounded the entire room. Once everything began to register, Tina and Hayate then realized how the scene looked like to the girls.

"Um, guys…this is not what it looks like…" She gulped.

"You're an adult, you don't have to explain yourself. But we should leave." Helena replied.

"No, girls really…honest to god, Hayate just needed a place to sleep." Tina tried again.

Hayate didn't care about the others, but the look on Hitomi's face broke his heart. She tried to hide it, but he could see and read her expression like a book.

"As if I'm not screwed enough, I'm out of here." Ayane rolled her eyes grossly at the pair and left the room. She didn't care what her big brother does in his own free time, but she didn't need to know either.

Lisa next, "See you later Tina."

"Girls, wait, don't go…" Tina was struggling. She then aimed her fist in full force at Hayate's shoulder in frustration.

"Help me out here, will you?!"

"That hurts!" Hayate growled.

"Happy birthday, Tina." Hitomi forced a faint smile and left in a rush.

"Hitomi, wait!" Leifang followed.

"Au revoir..." Helena then left with Kokoro too.

Hayate ran both his hands through his bird ness messy chestnut hair mumbling something foreign. "This is bad. This is really bad..."

Tina knew about Hitomi's feeling for Hayate, and therefor she felt terrible. Realistically, if she looked at her own situation, she knew it would be hard to explain. They were both half naked, sharing a bed... even she wouldn't have believed her if she was one of the girls. Tina didn't know what to do now and neither did Hayate, so they just sat there staring at the wall for a good moment comprehending. Now everyone would think they have slept together. Hitomi must have felt betrayed, and that bothered Tina because Hitomi was her friend.

"Just great…" Tina sighed, staggering back until her back hit the mattress.

Hayate soon followed and let his body fall back as well followed with a deep sigh. "That's it, my chance with Hitomi is gone now for sure…it's over."


	6. Chapter 6

" _Ryu, open the door!"_

The loud knocks awoke Ryu, then he sat up in bed rubbing his tired eyes. _I'm going to kill him…_ annoyed for being disturb from his good dream.

"What is that noise…" Someone next to him whined in a drowsy voice.

A smile quickly appeared on Ryu's lips as he leaned closer to give the auburn-haired beauty a good morning kiss.

" _Open the damn door!"_ Hayate shouted and knocked even louder.

Kasumi sat up in a speed due to being startled and bumped Ryu on his forehead with her own.

"Ah, that hurts..." Ryu mumbled holding his forehead.

But Kasumi didn't have time to think about the pain. In panic, she jumped out of bed to search for her clothe, and while she was panicking, Ryu let his body fall back on the bed at ease. Then trailing his eyes as he admired Kasumi's body. She threw him a strict glare.

"Hayabusa, don't look!" She ordered out of shyness.

"But I've already seen you…"

"Still," She took a pillow and then threw at him.

" _I'm going to count to three and I will kick this door down!"_

"Oh god, I'm dead, Hayate is going to kill me or lock me with the chickens when we get back to the village." Kasumi panicked even more, terrified of her big brother.

Ryu frowned ridiculously at Kasumi's statement. He then rose out of bed to look for his own pants and t-shirt.

Kasumi briefly glanced at Ryu. He wasn't wearing anything, and the fact that Ryu was so comfortable being naked around her, it made Kasumi uncomfortable even though they had slept together.

Ryu walked around the bed over to Kasumi placing both hands on her shoulders, "Let me handle your brother. Just act, casual…"

His calm tone helped her relaxed a little. Kasumi took a deep breath and tried to act as casual as possible while fixing her messy hair and adjusted her clothes.

"Okay," She said ready.

Ryu then went to open the door. Hayate's hands froze in the air as he was about to knock again. Hayate marched inside with his eyebrows drawn close together giving Ryu an intense stare.

"I hope you're happy, Ryu."

"I am actually, and good morning to you too."

They were standing closely face to face, "This is all your fault."

"What is the problem, Hayate?"

"You're ruining my life that's the problem."

"You can have the bed tonight to show you that I did feel bad about kicking you out," Ryu offered kindly. Though he felt ashamed at his words since he and Kasumi had made love in their bed.

"I don't care about the stupid bed, it's done, it's over, Hitomi hates me now…"

"And that's my fault, how?" Ryu folded his arms over his chest trying to make sense of what Hayate was even talking about.

"If you haven't kicked me out, I wouldn't have gone to…" Hayate paused. He slowly turned when someone caught the corner of his eyes.

"Kasumi?" He looked at her strange.

"Hello, brother."

"Brother?" Hayate raised his brow.

"I mean, Hayate…" Her voice trembled and throat tightening when fear rushed through her entire body.

She hadn't called him brother ever since she was maybe seven. Ryu took a light breath, as seeing Kasumi nervous was making him nervous.

Suspicion touched Hayate's eyes as he marched over to his sister. Kasumi automatically backed away. He noticed her feet moving away from him the closer he got, and he studied her messy morning appearance a little.

"What are you doing here this early?" His voice suddenly became a lot deeper and his expression turned serious.

"I was just, um…" Kasumi couldn't come up with any excuses.

"She stopped by to give my book that I had forgotten by the pool yesterday." Ryu quickly come to rescue making Hayate turned to the book on the table nearby with an even deeper frown.

"That's unlikely, I read the book last night when I got bored of waiting for you to return."

Kasumi swallowed a huge clump of fear and sent Ryu a tiny glance of, _what now…?_

"I was referring to the new book I bought yesterday." Ryu stated calmly.

Hayate still wore a look of suspicion.

"But then, Kasumi saw how messy the room was and wanted to help clean." He couldn't come up with anything else to redirect Hayate's attention from the book, afraid he would catch onto the white lie since Hayate was an observant guy.

Kasumi's eyes widened at Ryu's statement… "Um, yeah and you know how I am with mess, I can't stand it."

Hayate was now confused…

"How can you live like this, Hayate?" Kasumi strictly proceeded as she began picking up some items and clothing off the floor.

He looked around for a moment, then ran a hand through his messy morning hair followed with a sigh. "Give me a break alright, you're worse than Ryu with all the nagging. Well, since you're at it…" Hayate excused himself and went to the bathroom for a few seconds. Ryu and Kasumi exchanged a quick _what the hell_ glances to each other.

"Here," Hayate handed his sister a basket of his dirty clothes, "Take this to the laundry room, I want them done by noon."

Kasumi took a deep annoying breath since her brother was getting on her nerve. Usually, this would had turned into an argument as Hayate liked to boss her around back at the village. But this time, Kasumi didn't object and did as she was told. Anything that would make her get out of there as quickly as possible. When Kasumi passed by Ryu, she gave him the _you will pay for this later_ glare.

Ryu smiled with guilt, " _Sorry…_ " he mouthed.

When the door closed, Kasumi could hear Hayate began screaming at Ryu about Hitomi. It made her wonder what that was all about. Shrugging it off, she made her way toward the elevator to head to the hotel basement where the laundry room was.

Soon after, the elevator paused at another floor below. Once the door opened…

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Ayane stepped inside, but Kasumi didn't even seem to notice Ayane's presence.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"Don't be so rude Ayane, I heard you." Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Didn't seem like you did…" Ayane made grimace. "It stinks in here, those don't look like your clothes in the basket. Why are you carrying stinky clothes? Well, if you're doing laundry then I'm coming with you."

Kasumi rolled her eyes once more as Ayane was being the annoying little sister again. With all her talking she couldn't even hear herself think.

"They're Hayate's."

"Why are you doing Hayate's laundry? I thought the hotel's staff manage that."

"Long story…I just had to escape that room." Kasumi replied.

Ayane frowned, "Everything okay?" She asked, noticing somewhat Kasumi's sadden expression.

Kasumi only sighed. The elevator arrived at the lowest floor at the laundry room. The door slid open.

"What?! You slept with Master Ryu?"

"Why don't you scream even louder so everyone can hear you." Kasumi complained in annoyance.

"How did you expect me to react about you hoeing with Master Ryu…? and why are you so grumpy anyway, I thought sex is supposed to make people happy?"

"Did you just call me what I think you did?" Kasumi raised her brow at her sister.

Ayane only shrugged.

"What is wrong with this family…" Kasumi mumbled shaking her head as she proceeded toward the multiple washing machines that were line up in a long row.

Ayane followed, "You know how I am and I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Ayane."

Ayane then hopped up on and sat on the washing machine next to the one Kasumi was using.

"So, was he good?"

Kasumi pretended as if she didn't hear that. Ayane tilted curiously waiting for a response until seconds later when Kasumi's lips cracked an awkward smile followed with a giant blush on her cheeks.

"You're such a slut," Ayane laughed.

"You are using that term way too lightly..." Kasumi shook her head.

"Tell me, how did you and Master Ryu even ended up hooking up?"

Kasumi was about to response…

"I mean, it's not surprising or anything. Everybody knew you and Master Ryu had always liked each other so it was about time that something happens, but straight to bed with him though? A little slutty don't you think?" Ayane raised her brow.

Kasumi was once again annoyed at how Ayane had no filters and blurted whatever popped into her mind without thinking twice about her words.

"It sounds bad I know but I don't know how to even explain it, things just, happened. I feel hypnotized when I'm around that guy, like lyrics of dozen love songs ran through my head when Hayabusa is near me..."

"How, romantic…" Ayane made a funny grimace.

Kasumi breathed out a sigh. "So, everybody knew? Was it that obvious?"

Ayane nodded.

"Hmm…funny, because Hayate didn't seem to suspect anything."

"Oh, this is making a lot of sense now…" Ayane suddenly put two and two together. "Kasumi, were you in Hayate's suite with Master Ryu last night?"

"Not at first. We went on a long walk on the beach yesterday after dinner, then one thing led to another and we kissed. Late last night, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk when I ran into him again by the pool area. He said he was looking for Hayate as they had gotten into a fight and he felt bad. We hang out a little since we were both wide awake. Long story short, Hayabusa invited me to his suite and one thing led to another again…"

"Wow…so then, Hayate must have seen you in his room just now, right?"

Kasumi nodded. "Ryu tricked him into thinking I was cleaning the room…"

"Seriously? Hayate bought that?"

Kasumi chuckled. "If you haven't figured it out yet, our brother is not that bright..."

"Clearly, but when Hayate finds out about this, all hell will break loose. Master Ryu will be dead and then Hayate will lock you with the chickens."

"That sounds stupid and unlikely. If those two were ever to fight each other, you know Hayate will lose anyway."

"Hey, don't underestimate Hayate, he is a lot stronger than you think. My money is on Hayate." Ayane replied determined.

"Well, he can be annoyingly too overprotective sometimes…" Kasumi proceeded.

"Sometimes?" Ayane interrupt and raised her brow sarcastically.

"Alright, all the time." Kasumi slightly rolled her eyes, "But Hayate won't do anything crazy. Ryu is his best friend after all."

"I guess you forgot what he did to that boy you dated in the village a few years back..." Ayane reminded.

Kasumi's body stood frozen for five seconds reliving the memory. Her eyes were suddenly fill with terror…now she was scared at the thought of Hayate finding out. Kasumi swallowed a huge lump of fear.

"So anyway, do you know what happened with Hayate and Hitomi? He seemed quite upset about something." Kasumi changed the subject.

"Oh that, yeah…Hayate hooked up with Tina. That's why he wasn't sleeping in his own room last night."

"What?!" Shocked, Kasumi thought Ayane was kidding. "Wait, how do you even know this?"

"We were supposed to surprise Tina on her birthday remember? …and guess who we found in Tina's bed half-naked?"

"How gross, both you and Hayate were hooking up with someone last night…" Ayane was disgustingly amused.

"But it doesn't have to mean that they slept together. Hayate is in love with Hitomi, and Tina is not the kind of person who would do that to her friends."

"Why else would Hayate be there, then?"

"Hayabusa did say that they got into fight and kicked Hayate out, maybe Hayate needed a place to sleep." Kasumi shrugged, she didn't believe it happened. It wasn't in her brother's character nor Tina's she thought.

"Well, he could have asked to sleep in my room or yours or even asked the hotel staff for an available room. I think something more happened between them. Tina does have that slutty vibe about her…"

"That is so rude, Ayane! Do not judge a book by its cover." Kasumi strictly disagreed.

Ayane thought for a moment. "Hmm…true, I mean look at you. You look so pure and sweet but a slut behind close door."

"We're done talking, you and I." Kasumi couldn't believe the rudeness of her little sister. She threw in the laundry aggressively in annoyance.

Though Kasumi was puzzled about the Hayate situation, but she didn't know what to think either at this point. Hitomi must have been crushed she thought, as she knew how much Hitomi was into her brother.

…

Meanwhile, down at the hotel main lobby, Hitomi stared out from huge glass windows. It was a storm outside so her plan going to the beach wasn't happening. She wanted to get away from everyone... and the thought of Hayate sleeping with Tina was tormenting her mind and soul. With a disappointing sigh, Hitomi turned away from the depressing view, marched to the comfortable sofa in the lobby and opened a book she brought with her to read. There was nobody there beside the hotel staff at the reception area.

Half an hour later, Ayane showed up and sat on a couch on the other side far from Hitomi. She reached for people magazine that was placed on the sofa table and began reading it. She was bored with nothing to do while they were all stuck inside the hotel. Ayane peeked over at Hitomi, but Hitomi seemed to be deep into her own reading. Then more people showed up.

Jann Lee and Jacky had their swimming shorts on and towels ready to head out. Ayane frowned wondering if those two were stupid enough to go out in those weather.

"Bummer!" Jacky shouted in frustration as he stood by the huge glass window staring out. He didn't realize it was raining outside. Jann Lee stood next to him looking as baffled and disappointed since they had their day all planned.

 _Idiots…_ Ayane chuckled in amusement.

Ryu and Hayate soon appeared from around the corner towards the lobby.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Ryu wondered.

Hayate gave Ryu a cold shoulder and walked ahead indicating he didn't want to be near him.

"Fine, be like that." Ryu turned away and headed back to the suite.

Hayate then paused when he caught Hitomi reading on the sofa. He would have to pass by her, but it would look cold if he didn't say hi he thought, even though he wasn't ready to face her. He was unsure about what Hitomi thought of him after that morning incident. Ryu's words were playing in his mind about manning up and taking the lead instead of avoiding. With a deep breath, he marched over to her.

"Hi," Hayate greeted with a faint but warm enough smile.

"Hi," Hitomi responded expressionless.

"So, what are you reading?"

Hitomi looked up with a dumb smile in place. "A book," she said, in her incongruously sweet girlish voice.

 _Yup, she hates me._

"I'll leave you with your book then."

"Thanks." Hitomi flipped to the next page with an angry sort of sigh.

Hayate got the message loud and clear. With his dignity out the window, Hayate proceeded towards his baby sister instead. He lowered himself miserably next to Ayane and slump his head onto her lap with a long sigh followed almost like a growl.

Ayane was startled at first but then shook her head. "Do I look like a pillow to you?"

"Be nice to me, I'm so sad right now…"

She continued reading the magazine while letting her fingers ran through Hayate's bang.

"Just give Hitomi time…she'll get over it." Ayane mumbled.

"She will never look at me the same again, and now she probably thinks that I'm…"

"A man-whore?" Ayane finished the sentence.

Hayate raised his hand to pinch Ayane's cheek, "Watch your mouth and show me some respect."

"Stop it, that hurts." She annoyingly shoved his hand away.

"Where's Kasumi?" Hayate wondered.

"Cinderella, you mean? She is slaving for you in the basement…last I saw her, she was ironing your clothes."

Hayate smirked in amusement, "She deserves it for being a nag."

I'm so sleepy, I didn't get much sleep last night." Hayate muttered in a tired voice.

Ayane raised a brow, "I bet you didn't…"

That made Hayate sighed, "If I tell you nothing happened between me and Tina, you'd believe me, right?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. I don't even want to know so don't talk to me about it."

Hayate sighed once more and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

Someone approached their couch.

"Hi, Ayane."

She lowered down the magazine and peeked over it. "Oh, Hi Eliot…" wondering what Eliot wanted since he was standing there scratching his head awkwardly.

"Um, so I was wondering if you maybe, want to go get lunch together?" He bravely asked.

Inside, Ayane was screaming with happiness. She wouldn't say no to that. "I would love…"

"She's busy, move along kid." Hayate suddenly interrupted, as he opened his eyes and stared intensely at Eliot, like a warning, a look that said back off or die.

In fear, Eliot quickly turned and walked away.

Ayane slammed her magazine onto the table. "You're so embarrassing, why did you do that?" She barked at her brother.

"He had no business talking to you and you have no business talking to any hairy legs boys." Hayate strictly replied.

Annoyed and without any warning, Ayane rose off letting Hayate's head fall to the couch and bent over at him, "I'm old enough to like any guy I want, I'm not going to let you embarrass me on this vacation." Then walked away.

"How dare she talks to me that way." Hayate shook his head.

Hayate suddenly caught Hitomi looking his way, he looked back at her and their eyes met. But Hitomi quickly shifted her gaze back to her book. Though Hayate didn't removed his and studied Hitomi from the distance as he laid there.

Leifang placed herself beside Hitomi with a sigh. "This day is so boring…"

But Hitomi wasn't responding much.

Leifang noticed something, "He's looking at you…" She whispered.

"I know, and I don't care. In fact, it's annoying."

"Okay…do you want to talk about this morning?"

Hitomi shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about."

"So, it didn't bother you then?"

Hitomi sighed. "Why would it? it's none of my business what Hayate does in his own free-time." She flipped the next page of her book aggressively while responding.

"If you say so… want to go get lunch instead?"

Hitomi closed her book and agreed to go eat lunch since she was starving. As she passed by Hayate, she acted as if he didn't exist.

In the cafeteria, Ayane held her lunch tray and looked around to find a seat. There was really no one in the room she wanted to sit with. Then, she noticed Eliot sitting alone. She proceeded towards him with a smile but paused in her step when Kokoro placed her tray on the table and joined Eliot. Three would just look like a crowd, thought Ayane, and she would rather sit by herself.

Eliot noticed Ayane walking away as he glanced her way with a frown.

Down in the basement, Kasumi was finally done with ironing and folding Hayate's clothes. She lifted the basket and headed for the elevator to head to the suite to give Hayate his clean laundry.

Once at the top floor, she knocked on the door.

Ryu greeted her with a gentle smile rising to his lips when he opened the door.

Kasumi peeked behind him, "Is Hayate here? I finished his laundry."

"He's down at the lobby."

Kasumi then handed Ryu the basket instead.

"I'm sorry about the laundry, I couldn't come up with anything better…" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its fine, I mean, it worked even if it was at my expense." Kasumi chuckled softly.

Awkward silence settled over them when neither knew what to say next.

"Do you want to go grab lunch?" Ryu fill the silence.

"No, I'm good." Kasumi responded rather in a rush.

"About last night…" Ryu proceeded.

"It was what it was, Hayabusa. Let's not make a big deal about it?" She cut in.

Ryu raised a brow to that, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it wasn't serious or anything. We just got caught up by the romantic setting of this island, the beach, the jacuzzi, the suite…and I'm not like you…" the last words slipped out and Kasumi paused for a second, realizing it sounded wrong when Ryu's frown deepened but it was too late to take back. "I was trying to say that, I'm not that kind of girl…"

He looked at her annoyed. "I never thought of you of that kind of girl."

"Well, good. I guess there's not much left to say as I just wanted to clear that up."

A hopeless sigh escaped him. "Right, just like that huh…and thank you for clearing that up for me, Kasumi."

Another silence fell between them but this time it was more tensed.

"I better get going, then…see you around." Kasumi awkwardly excused herself.

Ryu looked her way angrily before closing the door.

…

A little later that day at the hotel gym, Hitomi decided to do some exercising. As she approached the gym room, she spotted someone hiding behind a training equipment spying on someone.

"Are you seriously still doing that?" Hitomi giggled lightly.

In surprised, Leifang turned around. "You scared the hell out of me…"

"Why are you spying on Jann Lee? Wouldn't it be easier to just go talk to him?"

"And make a fool of myself? Plus, when we do talk, we just get on each other's nerve." Leifang rolled her eyes.

"But you both clearly like each other."

"Oh please, that fool is not into me…"

"You sure about that? From what I've seen, he got super jealous when Ryu hit on you that night. Even right now he's looking at you." Hitomi raised a brow.

"He does?" Leifang quickly turned back to look, and Jann Lee was looking straight at her. Their eyes met, then both awkwardly turned away at the same time.

Hitomi giggled, "Told you."

"I can't stand him…and why the heck does he have to be so handsome?" Leifang rolled her eyes.

Hitomi shook her head at her silly friend. "Alright, time to do some training. You're coming or?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to sweat. I see you later." Leifang left the gym.

Hitomi prepared herself to start running on the treadmill when she got interrupted by someone calling her name.

Tina made her way over.

"Oh, hi Tina…"

"Hitomi hon, can we talk?" Tina asked.

"Sure, what about?"

Tina wasn't sure if Hitomi was playing dumb or…she proceeded anyway.

"This morning, the Hayate situation?"

"Right, you don't have to explain yourself to me Tina." Hitomi smiled.

"But I feel I have to, because I know how much you're into that guy and nothing happened between us. Hayate just needed a place to sleep."

"Thank you for the information, and its fine. I'm not mad or anything…" Hitomi giggled in a tease.

"So, we're okay?" Tina made sure.

"Yeah," Hitomi smiled.

It didn't look convincing enough for Tina, but she didn't want to overthink it either.

"Alright, good. I let you get on with your training." Tina soon disappeared.

 **Later that evening in the hotel lobby…**

Hayate woke up to the loud noises around him. Slowly, his drowsiness wore off and he looked around. He was still on the sofa in the hotel lobby. He glanced toward the clock on the wall nearby and it was already evening… he had no recollection of falling asleep. He only needed a quick nap, he must have been more tired than he had realized.

"Hayate, come join us." Helena cheered.

Hayate only sat there looking aloof trying to reconnect his mind to reality. It looked like everybody had gathered around the sofas playing some sort of card game.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Playing King, since it's Tina's birthday and it's still raining out, we somehow ended up playing this game." Leifang explained.

"King? What are you, five? I don't want to play that childish game." Hayate answered, grumpy and annoyed.

"Chicken!" Jann Lee shouted from across the sofa.

After glaring at Jann Lee for over five seconds… "Fine, I'll play. You all better hope I'm not the king because I will make you suffer."

They laughed at him, leaving Hayate confused since he wasn't joking.

Brad Wong redid the cards that contain numbers of exactly as many as they are, but only one card contained the word king. The one who get to be the king get to make others do embarrassing things to each other.

Then it began, everyone picked a card and made sure nobody saw what number they each got. Only the king must reveal himself.

"So, who's got the king now?" Tina curiously wondered.

Hayate had the widest smile on his face, "Must be my lucky day."

Now they all sat and anxiously waiting for Hayate to announce their punishment. The only thing that concerned Hayate was that, he was afraid he could accidently make his sisters do embarrassing thing with any of the boys, so he couldn't come up with anything too cruel by keeping that in mind.

"Give it to us already…" Jacky rolled his eyes.

"Don't rush me peasant!" Hayate answered cocky. "Alright, number five have to give number nine a piggyback ride around the room for one minute."

"I thought he was going to make us suffer?" Leifang whispered to Hitomi, but Hitomi only shrugged.

Now everybody got curious who the number five and nine were.

Tina rose, "Yeah! now show yourself number nine and let's go for a ride."

"Stupid game." Jann Lee murmured, then everyone laughed at him.

"C'mon big boy, get over here."

Jann Lee wasn't happy, but he surrendered his dignity and hoped on Tina's back while the others began making fun of them for a full minute.

The game went on with more humiliation and laughter. So far only Jann Lee that suffered the most.

"Okay, who's the next king or queen?"

Hitomi showed everyone her card. "Just because I look sweet don't think I'd go nice on you." She warned.

Anxious, the others waited what she would come up with…

"Hmm…number eight would have to kneel in front of number three and serenade number three with a love song."

"Show yourself number three." Jann Lee excitedly looked at the girls hoping it was one of them, or hoping he was lucky enough to serenade Leifang.

Leifang looked at her card and sighed. Nobody revealed themselves and they all looked at each other showing their cards, saying it wasn't their number. But one sat silently like a statue, looking guilty as hell.

"Hayate, what is your number?" Hitomi wondered.

"I'm not going to let that crappy noodle sing to me." Hayate strictly complained.

"Watch your mouth wuss!" Jann Lee added.

"Do you want to get your ass kick?!" Hayate responded getting more provoked.

"Hayate, be a good player, it's just a game." Ryu replied casually.

"I'm not talking to you Ryu, so shut it." Hayate yelled.

"How you've grown." Ryu shook his head ridiculously.

Since Hayate was beyond stubborn, they gave up and let him have a pass, so they could move on.

Kokoro got the next queen card, "Number six has to sit on number eleven's lap until one of you gets to be the next king or queen."

Hitomi rose and looked around for number eleven. Jacky winked flirtatiously and tapped on his laps a few times. Hitomi couldn't help but giggled and made her way over to Jacky without hesitation. Once she had lowered down onto his lap, Jacky then whispered something into Hitomi's ear…whatever he was whispering gave Hitomi an excuse to ball her hand into a fist and punched him playfully on his upper arm.

On the opposite side of the sofa, someone looked beyond irritated. Hayate wanted to escape the scene but felt stuck and it would make him look too jealous. His gaze then slowly shifted elsewhere trying to ignore the aggravating scene playing in front of him.

Ryu however studied his sadden friend, and now he felt slightly bad for Hayate. Kasumi was too looking at her brother, as she felt bad for him as well. Though suddenly, she met Ryu's gaze that was set on her. While he didn't remove his eyes off her, Kasumi quickly looked away.

The game proceeded, and Brad Wong was the next king. "Number four give number ten a passionate kiss on the lips, and if you are two girls… make it good." He raised his brow flirtatiously, "But if you are two guys, make it quick."

Almost everybody rolled their eyes as they expected Brad Wong to be pervy about it.

"Great…" Lisa rose, and anxious of who she had to kiss since she wouldn't want to kiss half of the bunch if she had a choice.

Ryu silently stood up and it didn't even seem to bother him. Lisa however looked surprised and even more reluctant. A smug smile stretched on Hayate's lips as he looked at them both. Everyone started cheering. Lisa took a light breath as there was no escaping now.

"C'mon you two, don't even act as if you haven't done it before." Tina teased.

Kasumi frowned at Tina's statement. She pretended as If it didn't bother her and played cool.

Ryu moved closer to Lisa and she did the same. He leaned toward her and they began kissing passionately.

Kasumi shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Though to her annoyance, Ryu seemed to enjoy it. They didn't even look awkward, as if they had done this before. Kasumi breathe out a deep sigh, it shouldn't even bother her that much, she complained to herself in silent.

Once the kiss was over, they proceeded back to their seats. Ryu found Hayate smirking annoyingly long at him. He felt like throwing something at Hayate's pretty face, so he could wipe that cheesy smirk off him.

Soon after…

"Number eight give number two a lap dance." Jann Lee ordered when he got to finally be king for a change.

Ayane rose from her couch, looking rather excited. But number two was rather slow and it made Ayane look around.

"Number two raise your hand, as we haven't got all night!" Jann Lee ordered.

"Over, here…" Eliot replied in a trembling voice.

"The poor thing is shaking…" Tina giggled softly.

Ayane then proceeded towards Eliot.

 **Five minutes later…**

"Stop it, Hayate! You're ruining the game…" Ayane shouted.

Ryu was holding Hayate back from kicking Jann Lee's ass while Jacky held Jann Lee from doing the same to Hayate.

"I'm not going to sit here while you make my sister do juvenile stuff!"

"How was I supposed to know it was going to be your sister? you crazy mutant!"

"Oh, god…this is so embarrassing." Kasumi whispered to Leifang.

Leifang chuckled, "This is funny."

"Enough Hayate." Ryu pulled him further back to try to calm Hayate down.

"Let them fight!" Brad Wong shouted.

Tina laughed happily. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Hayate managed to escaped Ryu's hold and left the lobby and disappeared inside the elevator to head back to his room angrily.

But suddenly a few hotel staff marched over towards Tina with a fancy birthday cake and a tray fill with champagne glasses for the guest while singing happy birthday to Tina. Soon everyone else joined in and sang happy birthday together with the staff. Tina was touched and couldn't stop smiling.

"Please enjoy, and you all will also get special dinner tonight." One of the staff informed.

Tina was overjoyed as she didn't expect all the kind gesture.

But before dinner, everybody went back to their rooms to freshen up.

Kasumi ran towards the elevator to catch it, once the door slid open, there was only one person inside. She went in anyway and pushed the number button to her floor.

Neither spoke at first…a short elevator ride that felt like forever to them both.

"I bet you were enjoying that." Kasumi blurted all sudden with her back faced the other person.

"Even if I did, why do you care? That's just the type of guy I am, remember?"

"I don't." The elevator arrived at Kasumi's floor first, she went out without looking back while Hayabusa was leaning at the corner with his arms crossed over his chest looking Kasumi's way until the door closed again.

 _You do care, Kasumi._ Ryu smirked in amusement.

Later that night, Hayate was the only one missing from the birthday dinner. But Ryu was thinking to take a plate back to the suite for Hayate later. It was clear that his friend was not enjoying the vacation at all and he was beginning to feel sorry for him despite how much Hayate could get on his nerve at times.

After dinner, everybody left the dining area to head back to their rooms. The large hotel door suddenly slid open when someone marched inside with a large suitcase and an umbrella blown upward due to the strong wind. The person paused once inside and adjusted the wet clothes and hair…mumbling something foreign.

"What a crazy weather… I thought I was supposed to go on vacation where there is sunny out. What kind of paradise is this?" The person kept on complaining.

Everybody else had stood frozen in a near distance looking toward the new guest. Some looked confused and a few looked pleasantly surprised.

Especially, Ryu…


	7. Chapter 7

All eyes were on the new guest that had just entered the hotel lobby.

"Hi," She waved at all of them awkwardly.

Ryu rushed over to her, looking disbelieved.

"Momiji?"

"Good to see you, Master Ryu." She bowed respectfully.

"What are you doing here? Who watches the village if you're here?"

She looked at him confused, "But you told me to come…you said I needed a vacation."

"I've never said that." Ryu responded beyond confused himself.

Momiji then searched inside her bag, pulling out an envelope with a card in it and handed it to Ryu. He read the card out loud.

~ _Momiji, I know you've been working your fine ass off in the village. Join me and take yourself a well-deserved vacation. Everything is sorted out and all you got to do is pack your bag. See you soon dollface~_

Everybody had their eye brows shot upwards, hard to believe that was the way Ryu would talk… Kasumi also frowned strangely.

Ryu's lips parted. "This is not how I write, and I don't talk like this to anyone..."

"Don't worry about it, I figured you must have written it while you were drunk and we all know how you can get when you have a little too much to drink, Master Ryu."

The others let out a small giggle to the statement, something Ryu didn't find amusing at all. There were also whisper in the bunch wondering who this Momiji was. They then marched over to her to introduce themselves.

Soon, Hayate arrived back at the lobby after he had calmed down a little. When he got out of the elevator he frowned at the sight of everyone gathering around at one spot. What did he miss…? the only way to find out was to go over there. He pushed himself through the small crowd and extra shoulder push on Jann Lee, so he could get to the front.

"Momiji?" Hayate said in surprise.

Ryu leaned in and he quickly whispered. "Momiji, please be nice to Hayate. He is not having a good vacation…"

"When have I not been nice? I'm always nice to Hayate." She smiled widely, but before she had a chance to react, Hayate bear hugged her.

Hitomi and Leifang exchanged curious glances.

"I've never seen you this happy to see me," She teased.

"I'm so glad you're here, they're all so mean to me." Hayate whined making a few rolling their eyes.

After some brief introductions, they all headed back to the rooms since it was getting late. Hayate helped Momiji carry her luggage and followed her to her room. Ryu however took his time before he joined them. He was worried about his clan, but he trusted that Momiji took care of the security before leaving. He figured that it was Zack who sent the card to trick her into coming. Though, he had to agree that Momiji deserved a little break. As he began making his way toward the elevator, he noticed Lisa heading to a nearby room alone. He studied her a little…

Kasumi then saw Ryu following Lisa to the playroom area. Her heart tightening like cramp at the thought of them spending time together. _What are their deal? and why am I even jealous?_ Kasumi wondered strangely to herself.

…

Hayate struggled to get Momiji's luggage through the door while she had already gone inside to check out her beautiful room.

"Did you bring dead bodies or something Momiji? It's heavy…"

"I've never been to this kind of vacation before, so I guess I got a little carried away."

Once Hayate had put her stuff aside, he leaned against the wall crossing his arms with a warm smile stretched as he studied Momiji pacing back and forth in the room. She then paused and smiled back at him. Her hand suddenly gestured for Hayate to come over to her. Hayate frowned questionably. Momiji repeated the motion again. "Hayate, come here..." She ordered with her voice unbearably gentle.

Hayate did as he was told and marched over until he stood face to face with her. "What is it?"

Momiji let out a light breath and with a sweet smile still in place, she punched Hayate in his gut hard enough to send his body limp to ground.

Trying to catch his breath, Hayate winced in pain holding his stomach. "What the hell…?"

"That's for the last time!" She barked, unmoved by Hayate's pain.

Terrified of Momiji's unblinking stare, he rose back up and took a few steps away from her. "I thought you had a good time…"

She got closer to him but Hayate backed away even more. "A good time? you set me up with a lunatic."

"Hey, don't talk about my friend like that."

"Well whatever, I'm not going out with your crazy friend again. He somehow got the idea that we're together." Momiji shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"You're just going to ditch him?"

"No, you can break up for me instead. You wanted to set me up, your problem." Momiji shrugged and slumped herself on the bed with a long sigh and a yawn followed. "This bed is so comfortable…" she said lazy.

"You should see my bed." Hayate raised his brow cocky.

She turned to him. "I thought all the rooms are the same?"

 **Five minutes later…**

Hayate opened the door to his suite and Momiji peeked inside. It wasn't long before her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes grew wide.

"Wow, this room is bigger than mine and Master Ryu's house combined." She said looking around excitedly. Then rushed her feet outside the balcony where she spotted the jacuzzi, "I bet you and Master Ryu bring the girls here and manipulate them with all this luxury."

"What kind of guy do you think I am? and believe it or not I haven't even been in that jacuzzi yet."

Momiji shrugged, "It's not for you anyway."

"What do you mean?"

She stepped back inside from the balcony and placed herself in front of Hayate. "How many times have we gone to a hot spring after missions where Master Ryu had to save you from drowning? You can't handle hot water, it makes you too relaxed and sleepy. If anything, this jacuzzi is dangerous for you."

Hayate rolled his eyes, then slumped his body into bed followed with a heavy sigh. It got Momiji curious as that sigh sounded very depressing, so she walked over and got into bed next to him with her elbow leaned as she stared at Hayate's profile.

"Talk to me," She told in a caring tone.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Hayate replied, grabbed the remote control to turn the large television on to keep his mind off the subject.

Momiji adjusted her laying position so her gaze would meet the screen as well. She didn't want to force Hayate to talk and plus she was tired after a long flight from Japan. They were both suddenly deep into a movie that Hayate had picked out. A moment into their silent, "I'm glad you're here." He said to her low. But Hayate got no response and turned sideways, noticing that Momiji was already deep asleep. A small smile played on his lips as he pulled the soft cover up her shoulders and let her rest. He then turned the volume of the movie slightly down.

A few hours later, Ryu returned to the suite. He rubbed his neck and yawned his eyes out. When he got further inside, he noticed the television was still on. He figured that Hayate was already asleep due to his loud snore. He walked towards the bed when he found Momiji deep asleep as well next to Hayate. He stood and watch them for a moment, then let out a tired sigh. He didn't want to wake her up despite he missed the bed…so he walked around to Hayate's side instead and grabbed a pillow that laid on the floor. He frowned at Hayate a little, as he didn't understand how even during his sleep he managed to make a mess around him. His sheet and pillows had fallen to the floor. He grabbed them and led his feet to the couch. Obviously, that's where he had to sleep.

An hour later, Ryu was still awake. He thought about his conversation with Lisa…but Hayate's loud snore was getting on his nerve as he couldn't even hear himself think. In annoyance, he rose from the couch, grabbed Momiji's room keycard and headed to her room instead. He knew which room it was since the room number was on it.

 **The following morning…**

"Kasumi!" Hitomi shouted from behind.

Kasumi turned to look. "Good morning, Hitomi."

"Are you going to eat breakfast too?" Hitomi asked as she walked beside Kasumi.

"Yes, but I thought I would go get Momiji first. She's one of my friend from the Hayabusa village. Join me? so we could all go together."

"Sure," Hitomi nodded.

Kasumi knocked on Momiji's door, but eyes wide in surprise when Ryu was the one opening the door.

"Hayabusa?" Kasumi frowned and peeked behind him a little, "What are you doing in Momiji's room?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping with her or anything." He replied blunt and then lifted his hand to his eyes and rubbed them like a tired toddler.

"I wasn't implying that either," Kasumi responded quick to his claim, rather annoyed.

Hitomi felt the sudden awkwardness…

"Where is she, then?"

Ryu shrugged, "Still in bed with Hayate probably. She spent the night at our suite, so I left them alone."

Hitomi's eyes grew a little wide and Ryu noticed. "Um, not sleeping together…just sharing a bed…they're close friends."

"Kasumi, I'm going to go ahead, I'll meet you downstairs." Hitomi said with a faint smile and left them alone as she felt like a strange third wheel despite not quite knowing why.

Ryu's eyes then shifted back to Kasumi. "Tell me…was Hitomi upset?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Hayate is already blaming me for making Hitomi hate him." Ryu sighed.

"Well, I should go join Hitomi and the others for breakfast." A small awkward smile played on her lips.

"You don't have to avoid me that hard, you know." He blurted suddenly.

"I'm hungry and want to get breakfast, not everything I do revolve around you, Hayabusa." Kasumi was surprised of how rude she sounded but she couldn't help it.

He frowned at her. "Have I done anything to piss you off?"

She only let out an impatient sigh as the response.

Ryu tried to proceed. "We slept together, and maybe it didn't mean anything to you-"

"Are you seriously bringing that up now? It was just one reckless night. You kissed Lisa as if it was nothing, it's just a game for you anyway."

"It was a game. I didn't make up the rules and everybody had to do something stupid. It's clearly bothering you. If you don't have feelings for me, you wouldn't have cared, so why are you pushing me away?"

A brief silence settled over them.

"I don't…trust you." Kasumi simply replied.

"So, I have to prove myself to you now?"

"Why would you do that? You only should prove yourself to someone if you're trying to be together with them which something I'm not interested in. So, don't waste your time, Hayabusa."

A ridiculous smirk played on Ryu's lips, shaking his head at the same time. "And I'm the one playing games, right?"

"Are you implying that I am?" Kasumi frowned.

He nodded with a dumb smile in place, as if he was mocking her but it was just his frustration playing out.

"Really, so what kind of game am I playing?" Her tone was sour.

"In denial game…" Ryu simply replied.

Neither said anything more. He gazed at her serious and it was quiet for a moment. Ryu then closed the door, slightly slamming it. Kasumi was getting on his nerve, so he didn't want to deal with her anymore.

Kasumi just stood there, amazed for a moment. _Did he just slam the door in my face?_

…

That afternoon, the sun was high up in the sky. Most of the group had gathered by the pool. Hitomi had been pretending to read but her eyes were really studying Hayate and Momiji on the opposite side of the pool from where she was. She kept peeking over her book at them.

"You should just go talk to Hayate..." Leifang said who laid on the sunbed next to Hitomi.

"Said the one who would rather spy on Jann Lee instead of talking to him."

"Well, it's not that easy…but at least I don't live far away from Jann Lee and I see him more often than you see Hayate."

Hitomi let out a heavy sigh when Momiji rose out from her sunbed to rub some sun lotion on her beautiful shiny legs where she bent over with her back facing Hayate. Envy crawled inside Hitomi's heart when Hayate stared at Momiji's body.

"I don't know what that girl relation to Hayate is, but they seem really close. He doesn't even know I exist after she arrived, just look at the way he's looking at her."

Leifang studied the situation. "She looks like a princess…so pretty…" She then noticed that didn't help her friend's mood. "I mean, they're probably just friends."

Hitomi switched her gaze to Leifang, somewhat unconvinced.

 **On the other side of the pool…**

Hayate glared at Momiji's behind. "Hey, Momiji?"

"Yeah?"

"You're blocking the sun, could you move away." He ordered in annoyance.

"Yes, your highness, my apology." But still Momiji didn't move away and block the sun even more on purpose rolling her eyes at the same time.

"You're just like Ryu, always so mean to me." He complained.

"Because you have a serious entitlement issue, Hayate." She then looked around, "Where is he anyway?"

Hayate rolled his shoulders into a faint shrug.

Momiji then looked across the pool and caught Hitomi glancing her way. "Is that the famous German girl you're in love with?"

Hayate's eyes grew wide at those words. "In love? more like a crush…"

"Are you sure?" She turned with her hand placed on her hip.

"I don't know what being in love means…I've never been in love before." Hayate frowned.

"Well, for someone you rarely see, you sure talk about her a lot though. You're maybe falling in love unconsciously."

Hayate's frown deepened. "Why do you girls have to make everything sound so serious?"

Momiji held a smug smile, "I'm going over there to say hi to her."

"Why?" Hayate blurted nervously.

"Why not?"

"Momiji, please leave it alone."

"I'm just going to introduce myself to these people, and what with the terrified look on your face?"

"Every time you go say hi to any girl I like, they ended up abusing me like throwing drink in my face or look at me with disgust."

She made a funny sound to that, "I was saving you from those sluts."

"But I don't need you to save me, and so what if I wanted sluts?"

Jacky happened to pass by their sunbeds wearing a strange frown on his face. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" he said as he walked away.

Momiji then proceeded, "And you are just paranoid."

But Hayate was still begging her to leave it alone.

"Alright, fine. Clearly, I missed something." She shook her head ridiculously.

Hayate's stomach suddenly made loud growling sounds. "I'm so hungry… do you want to go get lunch?"

"Since we skipped breakfast, I'm starving actually. I wonder what kind of food they have on this island?" Momiji wondered.

"There's plenty of restaurants down by the beach, let's go there?"

Something bright lighten Momiji's eyes, "Sounds great!" she then frowned a little, "What about Master Ryu?"

"Who cares about him." Hayate rose out his sunbed and they made their way towards the nearest diner by the beach.

…

Once at the diner, Hayate and Momiji walked inside to find an available booth. But they suddenly caught familiar faces and marched over to their booth instead.

"I was wondering where you guys were today." Hayate said with wide smiley face.

"After what you pulled last night, we wanted to avoid you. We've had enough with you embarrassing us everywhere we go." Ayane said sour and cold.

Hayate wore a look of disappointment. His baby sister's words went through his chest like a sharp knife.

"Come on, Ayane. Don't be like that." Kasumi however didn't share the same feelings and she felt bad when she saw the sad glimpse in Hayate's eyes. He was just being a typical annoying overprotective big brother, but she understood Ayane's annoyance as well. Still, they were a family, so she didn't want them to hold grudges and be mad at each other.

"Why don't you two join us?" Kasumi invited with a gentle smile. Ayane glared at her but she didn't care, it was the right thing to do.

Hayate and Momiji joined them. Hayate then looked at Ayane, and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you…I can't help it sometimes because I care too much. I'll try to lighten up more, okay?"

Ayane sighed, as she couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at her like that. "Fine," She replied simple but soft enough.

They began studying the menu. Soon, the waitress approached their booth to take their orders. The girls each ordered simple lunch. When it was Hayate's turn, "I would like a cheeseburger, fresh fish tacos, fried chicken breast…as for the sides I would like…" The waitress started writing fast on Hayate's endless order while the girls were frowning at him.

"He's embarrassing us again." Ayane whispered through her teeth to Kasumi. Kasumi grinding awkwardly while Momiji was holding in a giggle.

After they ordered, Momiji turned to Hayate. "Are you seriously going to eat all that by yourself?"

"I'm feeding my depression..."

Kasumi had to roll her eyes at that. "Aren't you being a little overdramatic here, Hayate? What is it with you and Hitomi anyway? I mean, you barely talk to each other but you both walk around as if someone had shot your dogs or something. We are vacationing on this amazing island, so why not just talk to each other and enjoy it?"

Ayane joined in, "and if you explain to her about Tina situation I'm sure she would understand. The girl is naïve enough."

Momiji wasn't so filled in but still wanted to take part in the conversation, "I don't know what's going on, but it sounds like your sisters have some valid points."

Hayate rubbed his tensed neck. "It has little to do with what happened with Tina…there's other reasons." Before he could continue, someone familiar entered the diner caught their attention.

"Ryu, over here!" Hayate suddenly shouted making Kasumi's heart raised to her throat.

Ryu looked their way. "Great…" He mumbled and sighed to himself. He couldn't make an escape even if he wanted to, so he went over to them.

"Join us, Master Ryu." Momiji invited.

"There's barely seat for me, so you all go ahead."

"We can make room. Momiji, scoot." Hayate ordered.

Not much choice was given, he sat next to Hayate facing Kasumi. But Kasumi let out an impatient sigh, as his presence triggered her nerve. Ayane could feel the odd tension between them. She was the only one on the table who knew about their private business.

Dead silence filled the air around the table. Which was strange to Hayate since they usually had a lot to talk about when they got together that way, but this time it felt off to him and he didn't know why.

"Isn't this nice? it's been awhile since we had gathered like this." Hayate said happily trying to start a conversation so the awkward tension would go away.

"I suppose," Ryu replied.

Then another dead silence hit them…

"I heard Helena was planning to throw a pool party tonight. That sounds like fun." Kasumi spoke, keeping it casual. Though she noticed Ryu studying her and she tried to avoid his eyes.

"That does sound like fun, and it will give me the chance to get to know everybody since I only know you guys here. But Master Ryu, please lay off the alcohol." Momiji stated.

"You too, Ayane." Hayate added.

Ayane glared at her brother. "But you just said you're going to loosen up on me? I'm just going to have a taste, I won't get drunk or anything."

"Fine, but if it gets too crazy, it's over." Hayate made it clear.

Ayane rolled her eyes a little, but that was better than nothing she thought.

Ryu was too annoyed to even want to say anything. He wasn't feeling it that day, he didn't really want to be around people and that was why he avoided being at the pool.

They all continued making conversation while Ryu sat there quietly, uninterested in engaging. Kasumi studied him from across the table, he met her gaze.

Their food arrived. Ryu was surprised at how much food Hayate had ordered. There was barely space on the table for their own orders.

Soon after, Hayate had eaten until his stomach stretched his waist band. "I can't breathe…"

Momiji giggled. "You are crazy, Hayate."

Now and then, Ryu and Kasumi would accidently share a quick glance at each other. When Kasumi met his gaze again, for a long moment he did not look away, his gaze was steady and calculating making her heart stir in all kind of ways. His boldness made her nervous.

"So, um, Hayate…you were telling us something earlier regarding Hitomi." Kasumi asked her brother curious, also to make excuses to avoid Ryu's stare.

"It's not something that you all don't know anyway. I don't think I want to pursue Hitomi…when this vacation is over, we won't even see each other again, so what's the point?"

"You can still spend time with Hitomi while she's here. Who said you must be with her to be her friend?" Momiji added.

Hayate thought for a second, "I suppose…"

The conversation continued on, but Ryu was still not engaging much.

"Master Ryu, you're awfully quiet, are you alright?"

Momiji's voice startled him. "I'm fine."

"You should've been here last night when we played the card game." Hayate said to Momiji.

"Why is that?"

"That kiss was intense!" Hayate chuckled amused.

She frowned curious, "What? Who kissed?"

The look on Ryu's face changed into something serious.

"Ryu and Lisa, it was funny how they were so into it too." Hayate kept on, "They act like they hate each other but I think-"

"This is a really good time for you to shut the hell up, Hayate." Ryu interrupted with an intense glare set on him.

"Come on, Ryu…and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. Lisa is a hot girl, so what's the problem?" Hayate didn't understand what had made Ryu upset.

Ryu then got up and left the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hayate shouted.

"Far away from you." He said and disappeared out the diner.

Kasumi sat quietly with an awkward sigh followed.

"Why is he so uptight lately?" Hayate looked confused.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day." Momiji shrugged.

…

On their way back from the diner, they passed by the beach where it seemed like the group had moved their activity to playing volleyball.

"Hey mutants, come join us. We need more people." Jann Lee shouted.

"What did he just call us?" Momiji raised a brow to that.

"I'm going to enjoy knocking that fool's light out when I get the chance." Hayate replied crossing his arms. "Screw you, Jann Lee!" He then shouted.

"Ignore him guys, we do need more people. So, want to play?" Leifang joined in.

"Alright, why not." Momiji smiled, the other ninjas joined as well despite Hayate wasn't that much in the mood.

"How about boys against girls?" Kokoro suggested, and it brought cocky smiles to the other girls, liking the idea.

"Get ready to lose, ladies." Jann Lee winked.

"We're going to beat your ass!" Tina jumped happily, pumped.

 **One hour into the game…**

The boys panted heavily looking at the girls high five each other.

"What the hell happened?" Hayate mumbled.

"They're really good…" Eliot replied.

"Don't give up, we can still catch on." Jann Lee forced in some encouragement.

"20 - 0...let's just admit it, we suck." Brad Wong reminded.

"LOSERS!" Tina shouted, having a laugh with the girls.

"We still have time to catch up, come on let's do this." Jann Lee encouraged once more.

They placed themselves back into their position and the game continued. Hayate wasn't paying attention this time since he was a little tired, when Tina gave the final blow aiming directly towards him. His reaction was too slow, and the ball hit Hayate hard on his head sending him straight to the ground. When he wasn't being responsive, they all got worried and ran to him.

"Hayate, wake up!" Kasumi shouted in concern.

"Is he dead?" Jann Lee asked.

"Give me that bottle of water." Momiji ordered someone and then poured the water onto Hayate's face. The trick helped when he slowly opened his eyes and clutched his head in pain.

"Hayate, how many fingers am I holding?" Momiji double-checked.

"Do you know who we are?" Ayane asked.

They all looked at her strange…

"He did lose his memory before, we don't know how stable his head is…" Ayane replied to their stare.

"You all are noisy as ever…of course I know who you are." Hayate muttered tiredly.

"I'm so sorry, Hayate." Tina felt terrible.

It was already evening, so it was a good time to end the game and they all headed back to the hotel. Hayate wondered where Hitomi was since she wasn't down at the beach playing volleyball with them. He had finally decided to stop being a wuss and wanted to spend more time with Hitomi. That plan was quickly torn into pieces when he saw Hitomi in the pool with Jacky being close…

Momiji was right behind Hayate and she looked in the same direction. She felt a little bad for him seeing the disappointment on his face.

"I feel dizzy..." He mumbled feeling lightheaded.

"Tina really got you good, huh." Momiji then closed her arm around Hayate's middle to help him walk just in case he would collapse, and he placed his around her neck for support. They continued toward the hotel entrance.

Hitomi caught the glimpse of Hayate and Momiji holding each other with a frown.

…

Back at the suite, Ryu was watching a movie when Momiji brought Hayate inside leading him to the bed and helped him lay down.

"Try and relax before the party." She said caring.

"What happened?"

"We were playing ball and he got hit in the head by Tina's blow."

Ryu couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "That can't be good for that bird brain of yours."

Hayate felt insulted but he was too down to care to response.

"He's just being overdramatic, don't baby him too much, Momiji."

"He is really hurt, Master Ryu." Momiji pulled the cover over Hayate's shoulder. "Now rest…" She then made her way out the room.

"Momiji?" Hayate called in a weak voice.

She turned back with wondering eyes.

"Can you stay here with me?" He asked softly.

Ryu rolled his eyes at how obnoxiously fake Hayate sounded to him…he just didn't buy the poor me act.

Momiji couldn't resist however, "Alright." She marched over, climbed into bed in between Ryu and Hayate. The three laid in bed for a while watching a movie together.

An hour later, Momiji got bored of just lying there, as comfy and relaxing as it was... "This is so boring," she yawned.

Ryu looked at her sideway. "You can always go back to your room?" He said, at this point he was frustrated that the room was always crowded, especially the bed.

"I guess…but it's just so comfortable this bed." Momiji frowned a little, "How about we switch room?"

"Hayate, do you hear that…Momiji wants us to take her mediocre room and just hand her the suite."

Hayate burst into a ridiculous small laughter. "We love you, Momiji…but not that much."

Momiji rolled her eyes, it was a long shot anyway.

Hayate suddenly rose out of bed and marched over to the full-length mirror in the room, staring and pinching his stomach. The two looked at him strangely. He turned to them, "I've been eating a lot lately…do I look fat? I feel like I've gained weight."

A smirk curled on Momiji's lips. "Yeah…I can see some chunk right there." She pointed to a spot on his stomach.

"Really?" Hayate studied closer. Soon, he slipped into his training outfit and made his way out.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"Hitting the gym…we have a few hours before the party, I need to look sharp for Hitomi." Then he disappeared out the door.

Ryu then looked at Momiji, "You shouldn't play with him like that…"

"He's so easy." Momiji giggled, "Do you understand what's really going on with him and Hitomi?"

"I think it was my fault. I put the idea into his head that it was pointless for him to go after her. I thought I was giving him a reality check advice, but I might have ruined his confidence in the process." He then sighed, "Or maybe they just like to make every simple situation more complicated than what it should be…"

Momiji couldn't help raising her brow at the last bitter words of his. "By they, you mean?"

"Mugens," Ryu replied.

"And by Mugens, you mean…Kasumi?"

Ryu frowned at her strange. "Why would you assume that it's-"

"Come on Master Ryu, it was beyond obvious something is going on with you and her…the way you looked at each other at the diner told a story, and plus I know you've always had a soft spot for Kasumi."

A heavy sigh escaped Ryu as it was pointless to hide anything from Momiji.

"Did you tell her about Lisa?"

"No…that will definitely ruin things even more. You're the only one who knows about Lisa so please, don't tell anyone not even Hayate."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She assured. "But you know, Master Ryu…maybe you shouldn't jump into anything with Kasumi before all that is sorted out, it can be messy."

"A little too late for that." Ryu responded.

 **Meanwhile, at the gym…**

When Hayate got to the gym, there were only three others there. Jann Lee, Eliot and Kokoro. He wasted no time and got onto the treadmill. Later, he moved on to lifting weights. Everybody seemed to be into their own equipment. Hayate ended his training with sit ups.

Panting, he counted each move loudly to himself.

"One hundred!" but as he pushed himself back up, someone stood in front of him staring and waiting. Hayate paused to catch his breath, "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

"Can I talk to you…?" Jann Lee asked rather reluctant.

Hayate frowned strangely, why would Jann Lee want to talk to him he wondered…it made him curious enough. "Make it quick."

Jann Lee lowered closer to Hayate, "You know that lady friend of yours…I forgot her name."

"Momiji?"

Jann Lee nodded, "I want to ask you a favor…"

Hayate raised his brow suspiciously. Despite he disliked Jann Lee, he wanted to know what Jann Lee had in mind.

 **Later that evening, at the pool party…**

Everything was set up nicely at the pool area. Flashy lights everywhere, open bar and the aroma of the grills filling the air with festive music.

Leifang slammed her exotic drink in a pineapple cup so hard the table shook, startling Hitomi who was sitting there.

"What got into you?" Hitomi asked her.

"Look at that idiot…he's all over Hayate's lady friend." She replied in pure annoyance, clenching her teeth.

Hitomi peeked where the pair were, "Maybe he's trying to make you jealous…" she giggled.

Leifang sighed as she lowered into a chair facing Hitomi, "I doubt it...Momiji is gorgeous. I would hit on her too if I was a guy…"

Momiji went to get one of those fancy drink at the bar and sat on a stool. Tina was behind the bar helping with making drinks.

"Momiji, right?"

Momiji nodded politely.

"I'm Tina, we haven't been properly introduced."

"Good to meet you, Tina. Why are you back there instead of out here with the rest of us?"

Tina chuckled. "I wanted to try out as a bartender, so I'm just trying to practice. I'll be out there shortly, we're going to do some outdoor karaoke later and party until sunrise!"

Momiji giggled, "I love your energy."

"So how do you like it here so far?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk to everyone yet beside my colleague ninjas, but this island is amazing. I can't wait to do some more exploring. Although, that Chinese guy seem to be too friendly with me tonight…" Momiji frowned.

"Which Chinese? The old one or the young one?"

"The young one."

Tina rolled her eyes, "Just ignore him. He's a troublemaker…"

Kokoro who had been minding her own business on a seat next to Momiji decided to join the conversation.

"There's a reason for that, I heard him and Hayate planning something back at the gym earlier…something about making Leifang jealous. So, he's just using you to annoy her."

Momiji's eyes grew wide. "You don't say…well girls, excuse me for a minute."

By the pool, Hayate and Ryu was making their own conversation.

"You seem weird all day, you okay?" Hayate asked his friend.

"I think I understand how you feel now..." Ryu sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how you feel about Hitomi…"

Hayate frowned, "Is it…Lisa?" he was afraid to mention since last time he said Lisa's name, Ryu got angry, but he was too curious.

Ryu swallowed a lump in his throat, as he couldn't reveal who it was to Hayate. Due to that, he avoided responding.

"Come on Ryu, you have to tell me what is up with you and Lisa…I know you worked with her before but something more is going on there."

Still Ryu wouldn't respond.

"Fine, be like that. But don't tell Momiji about your feelings…she might say you're in love. You know how girls are."

To that statement, Ryu frowned oddly to himself.

Hayate's heart raised to his throat at the sight of furious Momiji marching straight towards him.

"Ryu, quick…hide me, hide me." He began panicking.

"Why? what did you do?" Ryu shook his head.

Too late, when Momiji grabbed Hayate's ear, squeezed it painfully hard and growled at him, "You tried to set me up? are you trying to start drama between me and the other girls here?"

Hayate made painful grimaces. "Momiji p-please…it hurts…"

While the two were getting at it, Ryu spotted Kasumi with Ayane from afar.

"Ryu, help me!" Hayate shouted.

"That's enough, you're hurting him." He told Momiji.

"That's a warning, Hayate." Momiji then walked away back towards the bar.

Hayate tried to feel his burning red ear, "I can't feel my ear...she's more vicious than ever."

The night went on with festive music and games. Helena had also set up an outdoor karaoke contest. While they all were enjoying themselves, one of the hotel staff member was on the phone with the island's owner.

" _How are they all doing?"_

"Clueless as hell, Mr. Zack."

" _It should happen tonight, and make sure that they ended up in the right team listed on the list of names I gave you."_

"I see that you have separated the ninjas."

" _Together they are too strong, this way everybody has equally strong members in their team._ _Let's start the show."_


End file.
